Secrets, Lies, and Severed Trust
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Forced to marry Marron by blackmail, Trunks never received the opportunity to inform Pan of his feelings for her. So when and if the opportunity presents itself, will he confess and let out the secret he so desperately wants to reveal? Or will he stay stuck with Marron against his will? (Flames will be ignored) -Includes suspense as well-
1. One-Sided Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys and gals, I'm back with yet another T/P story! This isn't the original T/P story I wanted to post, but I honestly liked this T/P fic better than the other three I'm working on. This is my ninth story and I have to say I'm excited! Anyway, read, review and enjoy! This story will be updated based on the feedback I receive.

* * *

Title: Secrets, Lies, and Severed Trust.

Summary: Forced to marry Marron by blackmail, Trunks never received the opportunity to inform Pan of his feelings for her. So when and if the opportunity presents itself, will he confess and let out the secret he so desperately wants to reveal? Or will he stay forever stuck with Marron against his will?

Ages : Pan-21, Trunks-35, Goten-34, Bulla-24, Marron-29, Uub-29

* * *

Chapter 1: One-sided Love

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, do you take Marron as your beloved wife?"

Trunks hesitated to answer as he repeatedly clenched his fists discreetly, reminding himself that this had to be done. He couldn't escape this even if he tried too. And if he did, that meant that people would get hurt in the process and that's the last thing he wanted.

He glanced over at everyone that was sitting down watching, waiting for him to respond and sighed. This wasn't fair. Why should he be punished for a sin he didn't commit? Why should he have to be with someone he didn't even love? Why, now? He had plans for his self and a someone special. And that special someone was not Marron.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, do you take Marron as your beloved wife?," repeated the pastor, knocking Trunks out of his short trance.

Trunks shook his head from side to side as if to remove the thoughts from his head, "I...do."

"And do you, Marron Cheryl Chestnut, take Trunks Vegeta Briefs as your beloved husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife and you may now kiss the bride."

Marron happily slid the ring on Trunks ring finger and Trunks slid the ring on Marron's finger afterwards, struggling with hesitation as well as other emotions as he did so.

Once that was finished Marron happily hugged Trunks and kissed him, not questioning it when he didn't respond.

%%%

They were now sitting at their table, which was reserved for them only, watching the others dance and chat. Everyone finished up their toasts and everything that was usually required of a wedding reception was already performed and done.

"Isn't this great, honey? "

Trunks nodded distractedly, not really paying attention to his wife. Instead, his eyes were focused on one person and one person only: Pan.

She was leaning against the wall, separated from everyone else, with her arms crossed and her head tilted up towards the ceiling as if in deep thought.

He wondered what it was that seemed to have her so troubled. Usually when she isolated herself, something was wrong. He could read her like a book. Everything she did, was as clear as Baba's crystal ball. Maybe he should talk to her and see what was wrong.

He stood up and began walking towards Pan, feelings' of regret and hurt coursing throughout him, each step he took towards her.

He smiled lightly as he finally made it towards her, trying as hard as he could to fight his inner emotions from surfacing, "Hey Pan."

She drew her attention from the ceiling to Trunks, "Hey Trunks...congratulations by the way."

He just nodded, knowing that if he responded, something just might end up slipping. He pushed that last thought away before speaking, "So, what's bothering you? "

Pan looked at him and then looked away, before finally shrugging, "It's nothing."

"You don't have to lie to me, Pan. I'm here for you and I always will be, I promise. "

Just as Pan was about to speak, she was interrupted, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. "

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Actually,-"

"Good, I didn't think so," She turned towards Trunks, smiling sweetly, "I have to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle-"

"No, it can _not_."

She walked off and Trunks followed, already dreading whatever it was she had to say.

Once they were out of earshot, she spun around quickly as her eyes narrowed dangerously, the sweet smile she wore was gone and now replaced with a scowl, "What do _you_ think you're doing?"

"Well, I was trying to have a conversation with the _real_ woman of my dreams before you rudely interrupted-"

"Save it, Trunks. I may not be able to outdo you in strength, but you better remember the dirt I have on you. And _this _dirt can't be easily swept under the rug. You're married to my daughter now, so whatever ties you may have to Pan need to get _cut_."

Trunks growled, his eyes narrowed as well, "Whatever, 18. Just get out of my face. You've already done enough damage."

She smirked, "Just don't forget what I have on you. Keep my daughter happy and keep that 5,000 zeni rolling in monthly and I won't tell a soul."

He raked his hair in frustration, "Get out of my sight."

18 flipped her beautiful, short, blonde hair over her shoulder, "Gladly. "

She then walked off leaving a conflicted Trunks behind.

%%%

Everyone parted ways after the reception ended, bidding the supposedly happy couple good luck and congratulating them once more.

While Gohan, Goku, Chi-Chi and the rest of the adults took off, heading to their own respective places and homes, the younger adults, Pan, Bulla, Goten and Uub, all decided to grab some drinks at a nearby club to celebrate their freedom.

"So, which club do you have in mind?," questioned Goten as he hopped in the passenger seat.

"Mostly likely 'Red Paradise'," answered Bulla as she got in her dark red Ferrari and closed the door behind her.

He nodded, "Cool.", he turned to look in the back seat, "I have a good amount of zeni on me. What about you Uub?"

"Huh? Oh, I have about 100 zeni on me."

Bulla rolled her eyes, "How many times do we have to go through this? I'm paying, it's not a big deal. All of you guys are my best friends, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks, B. You're the best."

She smirked, "Why thank you Goten."

###

"We're finally here," Marron announced happily.

They were at one of the most expensive hotels in Japan. It was well known for it's tidiness, great food, and how well the customers were treated. Trunks paid for it all of course.

He simply nodded in response to her statement, choosing to remain silent as he walked in the hotel room and sat on the bed.

Marron closed the hotel door and approached him curiously, "Trunks, is something wrong? You've been acting weird all night. "

He scratched the back of his neck, "No, everything's fine. I'll just a little exhausted. "

"Oh, Okay. Well I'm going to take a shower. You're free to join me if you like."

"No," he yawned dramatically as he stretched his limbs, "Like I said, I'm a bit exhausted. "

Marron nodded her head, "Okay. Well, you go ahead and get some rest. We'll start our honeymoon tomorrow. "

He smiled, "Great."

She smiled back before entering the bathroom to take her shower.

Once he heard the shower water start running, he sighed before standing up and then pacing back and forth.

He needed to figure out how to get out of this. He couldn't stay with Marron for the rest of his life, he just couldn't. He wouldn't deny that Marron's a beautiful woman, but beautiful or not, he only had eyes for Pan. The only thing was, the only way to get Pan was to hurt others in the process. And he just couldn't bring himself to do that.

###

Bulla watched as Pan turned down yet another guy that approached her and shook her head. Just what was she thinking? This night was suppose to be fun, nothing else.

She rolled her eyes before heading over towards her friend, "Pan? What's wrong?"

Pan chugged down another shot of alcohol before facing her friend, "I think you know what's wrong, Bulla."

"Is this because of Trunks? Pan, you have to let him go. He's married now. It's time to move on."

"I can't Bulla. I just love him too much."

"Pan, you like seriously need to let him go. You've been head over heels for him for over six or seven years now."

"Listen Bulla, I love him. What _part_ don't you understand? You may give up on the ones you love, but I'm no quitter. And I won't give up hope and move on just yet. I won't stop loving him, Bulla."

She swallowed down one last shot, before paying the bartender and standing up, "I'm going home."

Bulla stared after Pan in shock and watched as she left before sinking her head into her hands and sighing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now remember that if you want this story updated, your reviews determines that. Thanks.


	2. Honey moon begins, The loss of a friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Honeymoon begins; The loss of a friend

*Day 2, Sunday*

"Honey, wake up."

Marron lightly shook Trunks as she called his name again, "Trunks, get up. It's 12:30 in the afternoon."

He grunted in annoyance before sitting up, "What is it, Marron?"

"It's time to start our honeymoon. Now you go ahead and get dressed while I order room service for brunch."

He nodded sleepily, "Alright."

Trunks stepped out of bed tiredly, and headed for the shower in hopes of waking himself up.

He couldn't get any sleep last night, what so ever. All his mind circled around last night was Pan, this situation he got pulled into, and how he was going to be eventually drowned in debt if he had to keep paying Eighteen every month.

Ever since it happened, he had been paying her 5,000 zeni and dating her daughter just to keep her mouth shut. How long ago was that anyway? About seven months ago? Yeah, it was seven months ago. He was certain of it. That meant he already paid her 35,000 zeni so far.

He shook his head. He's never felt so trapped in his entire life. He's thought of a handful of ways to get out of this situation, but every one of them led to the same end result.

He sighed. There just had to be a way out of this. The longer he stayed married to Marron, the longer he'd have to hold out on confessing to Pan and if he doesn't figure out something soon, it'd only be a matter of time before she get involved with someone.

Trunks closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it before starting the shower, adjusting it to the proper temperature and then taking off his clothes before stepping in.

He usually went to his mom when he was caught in situations only she could get him out, but unfortunately that wouldn't work for this particular situation...

He could talk to his father about this, but he couldn't stand to be around him right now. So that definitely wasn't an option either.

He turned the water to the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his well-built body.

If only he could figure out a way to blackmail Eighteen, then maybe Eighteen wouldn't be able to have the power she has over him right now, and maybe he could turn things around...but how? He could tell Marron what's going, but there's no way she'd believe him. Especially not over her mother. That was just another failed plan.

'Dang it! What am I suppose to do now? And how am I suppose to get out of this?'

"Honey? Are you done yet?," questioned Marron through the door as she unknowingly, interrupted Trunks thoughts.

Trunks shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and get out of his trance, "I'm almost done. You go ahead and I'll meet you in the lobby when I'm finished. "

"Okay, sure thing. Don't take too long."

"I won't. "

"Good."

He listened as he heard a little bit of movement and shuffling before finally hearing the room door open and shut. He let out another sigh as he exited the bathroom.

'I'm sorry you have to go through this Marron, but it looks as if there's no other way. '

###

Pan plopped down onto the grass, now sprawled out on her back, as she tried to catch her breath. She just finished training and she had to admit that she was pleased with the progress she was making. She was almost there, she could feel it. She was moments away from becoming a Super Saiyan 2 and after months of intense training sessions, she's glad to see that her hard work is finally paying off.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, then exhaled. Should she really do what Bulla said? Should she really back off? She seemed convinced that Trunks was actually in love with Marron, but that couldn't be true. Sure Marron sported a crush on him, but Trunks never returned the feelings. It seemed a little fishy when Trunks and Marron suddenly began "dating" seven months ago and now they were married?

Pan shook her head from side to side before sitting up.

No. Something _had _to be wrong. Something just wasn't adding up. Something was completely off. No one knew Trunks better than she did. She knew Trunks like the back of her hand. To her, Trunks was like an open book...So why'd he have a sudden change of mind?

She let out a sigh as she tried to think of a possible reason why everything just completely flipped out of proportion.

As she continued to think, she couldn't help the same question that seemed to flash on and off in her head... What was _really_ going on?

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about my brother? "

Pan rolled her eyes, deciding to keep quiet and mentally reminded herself to continue her thoughts later.

"What does it matter? He's a 'married' man now, right? "

"Right," replied Bulla in an unusually harsh tone. Her arms folded across her chest, "Make sure you remember that. You, Marron, and I have been friends for a while and I won't allow you to ruin her or my brother's happiness. Best friends or not."

"Did you just come to argue me down about my feelings or for something else?"

Pan sat still, not bothering to look at her friend that has still yet to answer her question.

"I just wanted to be sure we're on the same page," Bulla finally answered.

"If we weren't last night, what makes you think that we're on the same page now?"

"Because I have an ultimatum for you."

Pan scoffed, but Bulla continued, ignoring her reaction, "Either you get over your feelings for my brother or you lose me as an friend. I'll give you a week-"

"No need for that, "started Pan as she stood up, now facing Bulla, " I already have an answer for your ultimatum."

Bulla raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And, I won't stand down. So if standing up and fighting for something I think is right, causes me to lose a 'friend', then so be it. "

Bulla dropped her arms and watched as Pan took off. This is not what she expected to happen. Pan was suppose to chose her. She wasn't suppose to answer right off the bat like that. She was just simply bluffing, to get Pan to back down, but it seems as if she just lost a friend. Her plan backfired.

###

"This place is so beautiful. "

They were on one of the most expensive beaches known to Japan. A private one at that, which of course, came out of Trunks pockets.

Trunks nodded in response as he continued on with his thoughts. All of his thoughts leading back to the same question: How was he going to get out of this?

"Hun?"

Trunks looked up to see Marron looking at him worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Just a little out of it. I'm fine, " he answered as he clenched his fists in his pocket, a habit he developed when he tended to be in deep thought.

"I'm just checking. I'm glad nothing's wrong."

He nodded again as they continued to walk side by side.

'I have to admit Marron, I'm disappointed that you can't even tell when something's bothering me. We've been friends for years now. Shouldn't you at least know when something's up? Pan would've been able to read me like a book, but you're _not_ her.'

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my readers and reviewers of course. I spell checked twice, so hopefully nothing is misspelled...Okay, I understand that I received a couple of questions.

**Awesomegirl789: **Trunks was forced to marry Marron because Eighteen is blackmailing him with something...I can't give too much away.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

*Sunday Afternoon*

"So how's everything going with you and Krillin? "

Bulma sat down in front of one of three of her best friends, placing a cup filled with tea in front of her guest as she held on to one in her hand and sat down as well.

Eighteen had stopped by about ten minutes ago and both women were now talking in the kitchen of Capsule Corp.

Eighteen nodded in appreciation and picked up the cup, "We're fine."

Bulma nodded as she took a slow slip of her tea, "That's good then. In other words, that means that nothing's changed. I wish I could say the same for Vegeta and I."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Bulma looked down sadly, "Well, its just that-"

"Ugh. What is she doing here?"

Both women turned their attention to the source of the interruption.

No one said anything for a while until Bulma broke the silence, "Vegeta, don't be harsh. She's our guest and one of our friend's."

He scoffed as he continued to stare at Eighteen with hatred, his fists clenched at his sides, "Maybe to you, but to me she's neither. I want her gone. "

Bulma sighed as she shook her head, "Vegeta, don't be rude."

Eighteen smirked at Vegeta, ignoring the angry looked she was receiving from him and then turned her head to face Bulma, "No, it's fine. I have other things to do anyway. "

She stood up, gave Bulma a quick farewell nod, and left, the smirk still lingering across her face even as she exited.

Bulma watched as Eighteen left and turned to face Vegeta, only to find him gone as well. She sighed once more before leaving the kitchen, also.

She didn't know what was going on with those two, but it seemed as if things between them were only getting worse.

###

Trunks watched as Marron got up from the table to make a quick stop at the ladies room.

They were at a well-known restaurant that's specialty was seafood and although he'd rather share this moment and spend his money on someone else, he mentally kept reminding himself that that was far from possible right now.

He dropped his fork on the table, suddenly losing his appetite.

It was only the first day of being married to Marron, yet he felt like he's been married to her forever.

He shook his head and sighed.

He's been thinking on how to get out of this situation non-stop, ever since Eighteen first blackmailed him into dating her daughter and now he's married to her. He at least thought he would've came up with something before it came to this, but it seems like that's just wishful thinking and even now he couldn't stop thinking about ways to get out of this situation.

He couldn't do this for the rest of his life. He couldn't live his life as a lie nor most importantly, his love life.

He placed his hands on his head, his elbows resting on the table.

'Dang it! I can't live like this forever...It seems like there's no way out, but there has to be a way. It just has to. There's a way out of everything. I just have to think harder.'

"Hun? Are you okay?"

He lifted his head out of his hands, his thoughts immediately shutting off, as his blue eyes met Marron's worried gaze.

"I'm fine. I just have a light headache."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she studied him intently. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive."

She continued to stare at him, still studying him. Desperate to change the conversation, he began to speak, "How do you like your food?"

Her eyes lost their suspicious manner and was now replaced with their usual innocent look.

"It's great. How do you like yours?"

"It's not bad. I didn't expect the food to taste this good."

"You've never been here before?"

"No, not really."

She smiled lightly once she finished chewing the food in her mouth, "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"I suppose so."

She nodded, before taking a sip of her water, "So, where are we going next?"

"Wherever you want is fine with me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but this is your honeymoon too, I don't want to be selfish. "

He waved a hand dismissively, "Like I said, wherever you want to go is fine."

"Okay then, in that case, I already have a place set in mind. "

'Great,' he mentally thought, 'more money coming out of my pocket.'

He inwardly sighed. 'I should probably think of this as a permanent, friendly get together, I don't need her to catch on to anything. There's no doubt she'll eventually catch on if I keep this up.'

###

Pan did several back flips, before gracefully landing on her feet as she fired a few ki blasts shortly after.

Gohan easily dodged her ki blasts and countered with one of his own ki blasts, "MASENKO!"

Pan gritted her teeth as she deflected the blast in another direction and then charged at her father, with a fist already cocked back.

She swung her fist and put as much force behind her punch as she could muster and caught her dad in the cheek, sending him flying upwards.

He stopped himself mid-air before lunging at her, his fist cocked back this time, preparing to finish off their spar.

She had no time left to dodge it and he was moving too fast for her to counter it. So, she just decided to try her luck with blocking.

She quickly brought her arms up in front of her face, forming an 'X' and prepared herself for the impact.

But nothing came.

She slightly dropped her guard only to be met with a fist in her gut, causing her to double over in pain.

Pan clutched her gut and dropped out of her SSJ state.

Gohan dropped out of his SSJ2 state and rushed towards her, lifting her on her feet.

"Are you hurt? I'm-"

She coughed up a small amount of blood, "There's no need to apologize. I told you not to hold back and you didn't. Thanks, dad."

He nodded, "Sure thing, Pan. Let's get you cleaned up. You're definitely improving. Just remember to stay on guard."

She nodded. "Got it."

"Good."

%%%

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? I'm going to start on dinner now."

"I'm sure, Mom."

"Okay then. Just make sure you visit us at least weekly."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good to hear."

Pan grinned before hugging both of her parents', saying good bye and then taking off.

Once she was out of sight, her grin faded and her eyes hardened.

'I have an ultimatum for you.'

Bulla's earlier words repeatedly played in her head as she headed home.

After years of being friends, she had the audacity to give her an ultimatum?

She snorted.

Some friend she is.

She sped up a little more before finally landing after seeing her house in sight.

Shortly after landing, she pulled out her keys and walked inside before closing and then locking the door behind her.

She was still pretty upset and it took a lot of strength to keep calm after her supposedly best friend decided to add her two cents.

Even an intense spar with her dad didn't fully succeed in smothering her anger.

She sighed and decided to take a long bath, perhaps that'd help.

###

Bulla watched from afar as Goten and Uub sparred for the third time and exhaled a sigh.

As much as she wanted to call Pan and apologize, she just couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her.

She's never apologized for anything before. Sure people apologized to her, but it was never the other way around.

She knew for a fact that Pan was upset with her and probably wanted nothing to do with her right now.

But her intentions were never meant to hurt her.

She just wanted Pan to get over Trunks. She's been head over heels for him for quite a while and she never mentioned it to him. She just thought it was be necessary for Pan to accept that she waited too long to inform him of her feelings and needed to step down now that he's married.

After all, he is married to Marron.

Another one of her best friends.

Besides, It just wouldn't be fair to Marron for Pan to still want to act on her feelings for Trunks. And it's not like she wouldn't do the same for Pan if she were married to her brother and Marron was in Pan's shoes.

Because she would.

She shook her head.

Maybe one day, she'll be able to apologize and hopefully her pride wouldn't get in the way either.

* * *

A/N: As always special Thanks to the Readers and Reviewers...I received a question on the last chapter and I can't exactly remember it off the top of my head, but the question was just basically asking why Eighteen would want Marron and Trunks to be together. In response to that, it's because Eighteen knew that Marron contains feelings for Trunks, and she also knew that Trunks would never return those feelings because he loves Pan. So she kinda pulled a "kill two birds with one stone thing".

Also, I checked for spelling errors twice so hopefully, there's no errors. If so, I'll change it of course.


	4. What's going on? Something isn't right

*Disclaimer-I own nothing*

***Sunday Night***

* * *

Bulma sighed as she exited her lab and then looked down at her wrist watch. 10:00 p.m.

Vegeta's been training all day since Eighteen left. He didn't even stop for dinner and that's very abnormal for him. Something just has to be bothering him. She could tell and besides, she has plenty of proof.

He hardly came to bed anymore, he's more irritated and isolated than usual, he hardly spoke to her, which meant that their daily arguments were ceased and now that she thought about it, he's been acting like this for a while. Ever since Marron and Trunks began dating to be exact. She should have been noticing this, but it's not like the changes were drastic, they were gradual.

So, did that mean that something has been bothering him for a while now and she's just noticed it?

If so, then she's been far too busy if that's the case. Sure, Trunks was in charge of Capsule Corp now, but she's still basically working on things in the shadows.

She shook her head from side to side.

She needed to get to the bottom of things before Vegeta went back to his old self, when he first started living with her and her parents.

Once she finally reached the kitchen, she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee, using the coffee maker, and sat down at the table.

She's going to make sure she got in a word or two with him.

###

Trunks sat on the roof, watching the night sky, filled with stars, as his thoughts continued to roam.

Marron was in the bed sleeping, which he was grateful for, yet he couldn't help but be envious at the same time.

He hadn't been able to sleep as peaceful as she is right now. His never ending thoughts are still wrapped around Pan and if she'd happened to wake up and find him on the roof, she's bound to know something's up with him.

He let out a sigh as he stood up and took off.

He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to distract his mind as well as blow off some frustration.

He closed his eyes as he slowed down a little, deciding to take his time. He turned over, now on his back, as he continued to fly, his eyes still closed as the occasional gust of wind blew the thin strands of his lavender hair.

'Pan... I never did find out what was wrong with you that day, but I will as soon as everything starts falling back into place. I promise,' he mentally thought.

He opened his eyes and turned back over, now flying with his back facing the few clouds in the sky.

**(half an hour later)**

Finally after half an hour of flying around, he decided to stop at a local bar, hoping that maybe he'd be able to distract his mind, even if it is temporary.

Once he landed, he quickly entered the bar, before sitting at the nearest, available stool.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Give me a shot of the strongest drink you have and keep them coming."

The bartender nodded and began pouring up a shot for the lavender-haired man.

"Here you go, sir. First two is on the house. You look like you need it."

Trunks nodded, not really paying attention to the middle-age, red-headed man.

He mumbled out a thanks as he gulped down the alcohol in the small cup, not even flinching as the alcohol burned his throat.

'Pan...I wish I could tell you what's going on. You're my best girl friend and yet the one thing I want to confide with you is the one thing I can't tell you. If I could tell Goten, I would, but I really can't guarantee he'll believe me, best friends or not.'

Trunks let out a sigh as he grabbed the next shot and gulped it down also.

Just how much is he able to handle?

###

Pan hissed as one of several of her attacks skimmed past her.

This is how Vegeta trained, right?

Firing ki blasts at the highest Gravity level and then dodging them?

If he could handle it, then she could too.

Pan grunted as she barely dodged another one of her ki blasts.

She's in her base state, which is more then a challenge, though she never thought it'd be this much of a challenge.

Not that she couldn't handle it.

Pan did a back flip to avoid another ki blast and then powered up to SSJ, causing the remaining ki blasts to dissipate.

She shut down her GR, which is a old, birthday gift from Vegeta and headed back inside her house to grab a shower and eat.

Once she entered her house and locked the door behind her, she decided to make a quick stop in the kitchen for a bottle of water.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

She's been at it for hours, trying to surpass the level she always dreamed to reach when she was younger.

Super Saiyan 2.

She felt so close to reaching it last time, so why did she feel as if that proximity is slipping?

Is she too frustrated? Not pushing herself hard enough?

She slammed her water bottle on the counter.

Everything was going fine before Trunks started dating Marron.

They were hanging out more and they were getting closer and she knew Trunks could feel it too. Could that be why he suddenly started dating Marron? Did he know of her feelings for him and maybe didn't feel the same and didn't have the heart to reject her?

No, it has to be something deeper than that.

Trunks has never been into Marron like that. He even rejected her before, of course he let her down easy, but still…something just isn't right.

Why couldn't she put her finger on it?

Maybe if Bulla-

She immediately shut off her thoughts at the mention of her ex-best friend's name and decided to try and figure out everything another time.

She needed a shower, something to eat, and not to mention she's exhausted as well.

###

Bulma softly tapped her fingers against the kitchen table as she tried to stay awake, which is easier said than done.

If Vegeta didn't come in soon, she'd end up falling asleep in the kitchen.

And as much as sleeping sounds adequate right now, she couldn't.

Not until she got to the bottom of things.

Her eyes drooped slowly as she still continued to tap her thin, fingers against the table.

Just when she thought she couldn't stay awake any longer, she heard the side door open.

She mentally released a relieved sigh and sat upright as she waited for him to come through the kitchen.

Not even minutes later, a visible figure walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

She raised an eyebrow, mentally questioning whether or not he could see her.

"Vegeta?," she called softly, but audible.

He continued raiding the fridge and once he got what Bulma guessed he was looking for, he closed the fridge and proceeded to leave the kitchen.

'Can't he feel her presence? Or he is ignoring her?,' she mentally questioned herself.

She shut her thoughts off and decided to approach him a different way.

She stood up from the table and walked towards him. Once she was behind him, she gently touched his shoulder, "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

He jerked away from her touch, causing Bulma to gasp in shock.

He began walking away and mumbled out a "nothing," before leaving the kitchen entirely.

Bulma stared at the spot he was just standing in and sighed.

Now, she's certain something is wrong.

Vegeta, hasn't jerked away from her touch in years.

This has to be pretty serious.

* * *

A/N: Special Thanks to my Readers and Reviewers. I'm very grateful for your support. Also, I hope you guys and gals enjoy the upcoming holidays ( Christmas, Kwanzaa, Boxing day & New Year's!) I have no idea what everyone will be celebrating, so if I missed any, deep apologies. Thanks and don't forget to review.


	5. Suspicions

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

{**Monday Morning**}

Trunks yawned tiredly as he tried his best to stay focused on the ongoing meeting. He returned 'home' last night a little later than he intended too, hence the fact he was constantly yawning while he was supposed to be paying attention to the meeting. He looked outside the window, out of the corner of his right eye, only to see that the sun was shining brightly, and that it obviously wasn't going to go down anytime soon. He let out a irritated sigh, unknowingly catching a few questioning glances from the others.

"Mr. Briefs? Is something wrong?"

Trunks shook his head as if to shake himself out of his trance, "No. I was just mentally pondering on everything I've heard so far."

The man that asked Trunks if something was wrong, nodded in response and immediately continued talking about whatever it is he was talking about as if he never stopped. On the other hand, Trunks made sure to nod his head every time someone made eye contact with him and his assistant shook her head from side to side, already aware that Trunks wasn't paying attention.

She rolled her eyes, clearly aggravated, as she muttered something about 'young people having short attention spans'.

%%%

Trunks let out a sigh as his assistant proceeded to scold him for not paying attention in the meeting. He rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in a mood for her ranting today. Why'd he hire her again? Oh, yeah, he remembered now. It was because whenever he hired a young, female assistant, she was only after the opportunity to get in his pants. So, he decided to hire an old, female assistant who was already married with kids around the same age as himself.

Maybe, he shouldn't have hired another woman.

"Mrs. Charter, please stop talking. Next time, I'll pay attention during the meetings. Okay?"

Mrs. Charter smiled happily, "That was all I wanted to hear."

He grunted in response.

"And since you didn't take notes, as _usual, _I took the liberty of taking the notes for you _again_."

They stopped walking as soon as they reached his office. She then, handed him the clipboard, before looking at her wristwatch, "It's my lunch break. Dismissed?"

"Dismissed."

"I'll be back in half an hour."

He nodded, before unlocking the door to his office and stepping inside. As soon as he entered, he was surprised to see someone waiting on him, "Marron?"

She smiled and lifted up a brown paper bag, silently gesturing that she bought him lunch.

"Hey, Trunks. I bought you lunch. You said your favorite food was pocky sticks, right?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "No, that would be Goten's."

She blushed in embarrassment before muttering out a 'sorry'.

He shrugged, "It's no big deal. What brought you by?"

"I wanted to ask you something. "

"Okay, go ahead."

"Where were you last night? When I woke up to go to the bathroom, you were gone."

"I couldn't sleep so I went to a local bar."

"Why? Was something wrong?"

"No," he lied, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh, okay," she said in disappointment, fully aware that he was lying. "Well, I better get going."

He nodded, "Okay. See you later."

###

"Vegeta, please. Don't shut me out. Tell me what's going on."

Vegeta continued to walk towards the GR, not paying any attention to the blue-haired scientist walking beside him. She grabbed his arm, "Vegeta, did I do something wrong? Something I said?"

He stopped and turned his head slightly to face her, "No."

"Then what is it?," she pressed on.

"Bulma, I-"

"Bulma, guess who just stopped by, dear," interrupted Bunny.

"Mom, can't this wait? I'm discussing something important with Vegeta."

"Oh, Vegeta you say? I don't see him, dear."

Bulma was about to protest, but found out that her mother was right when she turned to look at him. For he was no where in sight, and she could hear the GR as it hummed. Bulma released a sigh. She'd just have to make sure she caught him again. "Now what were you talking about again, mom?"

"Oh, I was trying to tell you that Bulla was here."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "What? Really?"

Bunny nodded, "Well, dear I better get back into the kitchen. I have cookies in the oven."

%%%

Shortly after her mother left to tend the baking cookies, Bulma entered her house only to see that her daughter was indeed here.

"Bulla?"

Bulla looked up and sighed, "Hey mom."

Bulma looked at her daughter in curiosity. By the sound of her sigh, she could already tell that something was wrong. She sat down beside her daughter, "Was there something you needed to talk about, Bulla?"

Bulla shifted a little in the small couch to make herself more comfortable. To tell the truth, she would always go to her brother or Pan when she was experiencing or having a hard time with something. But since that "something" had something to do with Trunks, she couldn't go to him this time. Plus, her and Pan were no longer friends so, she couldn't go to her either. Instead, she decided to go to her mother. Something she hadn't done in a while. It was the only option she had left unless she decided to go to her dad.

"Mom, could we go somewhere more private?"

Bulma blinked. It had to be pretty serious if Bulla wanted to to talk in private. She just prayed that nothing was seriously wrong. "Okay. Sure. Let's go to your old bedroom."

Both women stood up and headed for the stairs. Once they made it up the stairs, they continued heading for their destination, both in silence. Both women's thoughts occupied by various things. Bulla thinking about exactly what she planned to tell her mother and Bulma thoughts were wrapped around a certain, Saiyan Prince.

###

Pan poured a bottle of water on her face and sat down as she watched her pupil's chat amongst each other. She was a martial arts teacher, though she was considering going back to college to do something else. Anything to get a way for a while; Her mind has been way too distracted and occupied for her liking. She just couldn't stop pondering about the sudden get together between Trunks and Marron. She had nothing against the girl. In fact they were friends. She just know for a fact that Marron so wasn't his type. She rolled her eyes. She doesn't need this right now.

Just as she was about to stand up, someone stepped in front of her. She looked up in curiosity and wasn't surprised to see that the 'someone' was her Uncle, who was also a martial arts teacher.

"Goten?"

Goten looked down at his niece and sat down beside her, "You finally remembered not to call me Uncle."

She shrugged and closed her eyes, feeling slightly anxiety. She could already tell that Goten wanted to talk to her about something. She opened her eyes and turned to face him, having enough of being stared at, "Was there something you needed?"

Goten nodded, "I'm sure you know I wanted to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You can't lie to me, Pan. Something is eating you. Spill."

"What's to spill?"

"Pan, you don't have to bottle everything in all of the time. You should know you have friends here for you."

Pan snorted and muttered 'yeah right.'

He ignored what she said and decided to just cut to the chase. He didn't know why Pan insisted on doing everything by herself. She was so stubborn at times. Something she probably received from Videl. "You want to tell me what's going on with you and Bulla? You both appear to be bothered by something and I couldn't help but notice that you too aren't around each other as much; You're usually inseparable."

Pan said nothing and Goten waited patiently, knowing that it was a death wish to prod Pan. It'd do nothing, but cause her to shut down even more and upset her. He didn't know what was going on, but hopefully he'd figure it out soon. He didn't want to see a friendship as good as Bulla's and Pan be thrown away over anything stupid.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Goten."

Goten nodded, feeling slightly hurt that she couldn't talk to him, but dismissed it. He then stood up and helped her up also. "We should probably get back to teaching. "

Pan nodded in agreement, grateful for the sudden change of subject. It wasn't hard to tell that Goten feelings were hurt. But she just couldn't tell him this particular situation. Maybe one day he'd understand. Maybe.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their New Years'. Special Thanks to my Readers & Reviewers... I don't think I received any questions so far, but if I did, I'll answer them next chapter. Thanks.


	6. Untitled

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

(Monday Late Afternoon)

"You said that to her? Bulla, why? You and Pan have been friends since you two were kids."

Bulla sighed. She actually ended up telling her mother about everything concerning her and Pan. She told her why they weren't friends anymore, why she said what she said, and what her true intentions were, which she never expected to backfire on her. But the truth of the matter was that she missed her best friend and she knew approaching her and apologizing to her just wouldn't cut it. Pan was just as stubborn as her mother and Chi-Chi. Plus, she couldn't take just waiting around, she knew Pan had just as much pride as her and though she usually wouldn't put her pride aside, she had to if she wanted Pan back. She did tell her mother to keep it confidential especially since she and Chi-Chi gossiped like school girls. "I know it was wrong of me to do, but I already told you what my intentions were."

Bulma nodded in response. She did understand what her daughter was trying to do. She was trying to protect both of her friends from getting hurt or possibly witness her friends' friendship end. She never would have thought that Pan had a thing for Trunks, but come to think of it she should have expected that. She honestly thought Trunks had a thing for Pan also, but when he started dating Marron she got confused and decided to just leave it alone, and once they got married she just dropped it altogether. But Bulla did mention what Pan told her about how it was suspicious for Trunks and Marron to begin dating and then married when he didn't return the blonde's feelings. Come to think of it, Trunks and Marron's marriage seems to be the cause of Vegeta's behavior. Was he upset with Trunks decision? Or was there more to it? Something was starting to smell fishy and she wasn't so sure she was going to like whatever it turned out to be. "Bulla, I think Pan has a point, are you not suspicious at all?"

Bulla sighed as she placed her head in her hands, "I've actually been thinking about what she said and I will admit that I'm slightly suspicious."

Bulma raised an eyebrow before she spoke, "Something is going on right under our noses, " she paused and turned to face her daughter, "This conversation is to remain between us. You just work on mending things with Pan. I'll take care of the rest."

Bulla nodded in agreement, "Okay."

###

Trunks walked through the house he shared with Marron and sighed. Things were just not working out for him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually beginning to like work... because he wasn't around Marron of course. He had nothing against Marron, he happened to think that she was a pretty cool girl, but he just didn't see her in that way like he saw Pan. He loved Pan. In fact, he was deeply in love with her. Marron, on the other hand, was just like a younger sister to him. It just bothered him to be around her, knowing that he was pretending to be in love with her though he wasn't and it bothered him to know that he'd eventually hurt Marron's feelings. Plus, Marron was the daughter of the Android that was blackmailing him.

"Trunks?"

Trunks turned around to face Marron, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow, already having the feeling that he knew where this was going. "What is it?"

"I feel as if we're not connecting and as if you're shutting me out."

Trunks released a sigh, "Marron, can we not do this right now? I'm tired and I've had a pretty long day at work today."

Marron frowned, "Trunks, you're doing it right now. You're shutting me out again."

Trunks shook his head as he raked his lavender hair back. He should have known that it wouldn't take Marron long to catch on to anything. "Marron," he pleaded, "not right now."

Her frown deepened, and she rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Trunks watched as Marron walked away and shook his head as he headed back out the door. It looked as if he would be at the local bar again tonight.

###

Pan watched as her pupils, along with Goten's pupils, leave for the day. She spared Goten another quick glance and sighed. He hasn't said a word to her ever since their little chat early this morning, and she could tell that he was still hurt. It was practically radiating off him, how could she _not _tell? She really wasn't trying to hurt his feelings. It was unintentional, but he needed to understand that whenever she wanted to talk, she would do so. One thing she didn't like was being forced to talk or being prodded. If she said nothing was wrong with her, then nothing was wrong even if _something_ was wrong.

She walked over to Goten and sighed, "Listen, I apologize for hurting you're feelings, but you need to understand that if I want to open up, I will."

Goten smiled sadly, "I just wanted to help, Pan. I hate seeing you so down and upset."

"I know, Goten. And I appreciate your concern, but this is something I rather deal with on my own."

Goten nodded in understanding, "Okay, but just remember that you know where to find me."

Pan nodded, "Of course."

"Good."

Goten watched as Pan left and shook his head. He was going to be in big trouble for the stunt he was about to pull, but it was going to be worth it. Anything to lift up Pan's spirits. And since Pan couldn't open to him, he knew someone she could open up to, and he happened to be the CEO of Capsule Corporation.

* * *

(Tuesday-the next day)

Trunks sat at his desk, his eyes containing a look of boredom, as he looked out of the window while his secretary continued to read off the things he had to do today. He had three long meetings, each with the duration of an hour and thirty minutes. If he could ditch them, he would, without a second thought. If he could ditch work altogether then that'd make his week at least somewhat better. Well, maybe not. With his thoughts swarming around Pan, and what he was going to do with the situation he was stuck in, work seemed to be his safe haven for right now. And who knows just how long that'd last.

"Mrs. Charter. I get the point that today will be busy. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

Mrs. Charter studied him for a few minutes before shaking her head. The generation of today's time were proving to be unbelievably lazy and full of excuses. He better not be late like last time. "Okay. I'll fax you a copy from my office."

Trunks nodded, "Thanks for understanding, ."

She didn't reply, instead, she gave him a small smile before exiting his office and heading for hers.

Trunks laid his head down on his desk. He was getting stressed. He could tell. Perhaps, stressed wasn't even the correct term for what he was feeling. This whole situation was not only affecting his thoughts, but his behavior as well as his job performance. It has only been four days. And looking back, a part of him wished he spoke up sooner, and a part of him was glad he didn't. He was literally _torn. _He had two choices. He could either suffer and live a lie for the rest of his life, while protecting the emotions of those dearest to him, or he could speak up, watch as those dearest to him crumble emotionally, friendships be ruined and destroyed. In the end, neither would have a positive reaction. He slammed his fist on his desk in frustration, mentally cursing. He couldn't do this today. He was just too out of it. He stood up, opened his window and flew out, heading for anywhere he could just escape.


	7. Just the Beginning

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

{**2 weeks later-Tuesday Night**}

Pan did a series of roundhouse kicks followed by a series of quick punches. She was in her SSJ form, dressed in nothing but spandex shorts and a sports bra, still aiming to reach her goal of ascending to the next level. She refused to be the only Saiyan who has yet to ascend to the next level, not only that, but she also refused to just sit around while other's surpassed her. She wanted to get as strong as she possibly could. She did another round filled with a series of punches and kicks, before sliding out of her fighting stance and then heading inside shortly after.

As soon as she entered her home, she headed straight for the fridge, eager to taste the cold refreshing water that would soon be sliding down her throat. Once she grabbed the bottle of water out the fridge, she wasted little time twisting the cap off and spilling its contents in her mouth. Shortly after she was finished, she headed upstairs for a shower, while, on the other hand, the same lavender-haired, demi-saiyan that happened to be one of her best and closest guy friend, began to plague her mind once again. Though she wasn't surprised. For the past two weeks, that was all that clouded her mind, yet she still couldn't put her finger on whatever it was that was going on.

It was also during those two weeks that she happened to realize that she hadn't talked to her best friend since his wedding day. Although she did feel somewhat guilty for not stopping by as much, she couldn't help but feel that she was somewhat doing the right thing. She released a sigh as she reached the door to her bathroom, and began running water for a bath instead of the usual shower. She then stripped down once the water was done and eased into the hot, soothing water.

She couldn't help but wonder how Trunks marriage was going. Though she stated many times before that the sudden get together between Trunks and Marron was suspicious, the thought about whether or not he was actually happy rarely crossed her mind. A pang of jealousy coursed within before she decided to stop thinking and just enjoy her bath as much as she could.

About thirty minutes later, she exited the bathroom completely dry and dressed in her usual sleepwear. She threw her dirty garments in the hamper that wasn't too far from her closet and later crawled into bed after turning her alarm on. She needed as much sleep as possible, it was already 11:30 and she had to get up in the morning at seven.

###

Trunks shook his head as Marron stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him expectantly. The past two weeks were full of frustration and stress. In all honesty, he felt as if he was on the verge of bursting or perhaps losing his sanity. For the past two weeks, Pan has been the only thing wrapped around his mind and it was driving him _nuts_. He couldn't even stay focused on the basics for more than a few minutes. With his mind constantly drifting on and off towards Pan, he seriously doubted that he would get anything done.

He released a sigh as a certain blonde still remained in front of him, obviously not planning on dropping this conversation any time soon. Things have been getting a little tense between the two of them, and it honestly made him wonder if they'd ever make it out of this as friends and go back to the way things were before they even started 'dating'.

"Well?" She prodded impatiently, awaiting his response. She had to say that she was somewhat insulted that he'd actually think she'd drop another conversation. That was what she was doing for the past two weeks, and it has brought her no reassurance or any answers. Every time she'd try to ask him what was wrong, he'd do nothing but shut her out and she was tired of it. She was his wife for pete's safe. She deserved to know what was going on with her husband. She didn't like being lied to, especially when she could tell that something was wrong. And something _was_ wrong. He hasn't even touched her one time: no kiss, no hug, no anything, and that was what she was currently confronting him about. And that was _just_ the beginning.

"I'm just too tired. "

She shook her head, and walked closer towards him, "_Bull._ I'm the one tired. Tired of hearing your petty excuses. If something is bothering you, you need to let me know. I'm your_ wife_, yet you're treating me as if I'm a distant friend. "

Trunks raked his masculine fingers through his hair. He should have expected this conversation to happen sooner or later. It was inevitable. "Marron, like I said, I'm just tired. Is that so hard to believe?"

She looked at him in disbelief. Did he just seriously ask her that? "You tell me. I mean you've been giving me the _same_ crap for the past_ two_ weeks, so _yes_, it is that hard to believe."

"What do you expect, Marron? I'm the CEO and I'm constantly busy-"

Marron released a short, bitter laugh as she held her hand up, signaling that she has heard enough. She muttered an 'unbelievable' before locking her gaze on his. "Why did you even marry me if you were going to treat me like this?"

His breath caught in his throat as a variety of mixed emotions began to surface just from her question. He looked at her guiltily, not sure of how he should respond. Telling her the truth wasn't an option, nor was standing here and leaving another one of her questions unanswered either. He mentally cursed as he internally debated on the correct words to say.

Marron noticed his hesitation and scoffed as she shook her head. "You should leave."

Leave? He put a lot of money into this house. A lot of money, yet he was suppose to leave? God, he really got screwed over, but he suppose he should leave. If things elevated any further, he didn't know how he'd handle it. Heck, he could barely handle this situation. "Alright, Fine. I'll leave after I grab my things."

"Be sure to come back, only when you've straightened out your attitude," replied Marron before she walked off, leaving Trunks standing in the living room.

###

Bulma stared at the computer screen in front of her, not sure if what she was seeing was true. She spent a total of two weeks trying to find anything suspicious or any indicator of some sort that would give her a clue or even an hint as to what was going on. She even went as far as talking to Trunks's Secretary and a few of his co-workers, and though his Secretary mentioned that he did seem more irritable and frustrated than usual, that could be a result from a number of things. And just when she was about to call it quits, her eyes came across something a little strange, which happened to be his banking account, which she hacked into. And now, here she was, staring at his account, silently studying the amount of money that was going in and the amount of money leaving.

What really seemed strange to her was the fact that he seemed to be taking a large portion of money out monthly, precisely speaking 5,000 zeni. She raised an eyebrow as various theories skimmed quickly through her head. However, one of the theories that skimmed through her head was blackmail…

She wasn't certain, but it was definitely a possibility and if she wanted an answer, she'd just have to continue searching. It would certainly make sense and it would at least explain some of whatever it was that was going on.

###

Bulla stared at the blonde in front of her, her blue eyes full of worry, shock, and concern. However, the dominant emotion happened to be shock. She couldn't believe what Marron was telling her. The blonde had arrived at her apartment about ten minutes ago, just when she was about to go and meet Uub and Goten. It was highly unusual for Marron to stop by without calling first, so she automatically knew something was wrong. She just didn't expect it to be _this_. From what Marron has told her, Trunks has been acting strange ever since they got married, which basically meant that for the past two weeks, Trunks hasn't been himself.

Marron's sigh released her from her thoughts, causing Bulla's attention to be immediately be re-directed to the blonde. "Are you okay?"

Marron shook her head and closed her eyes. Was she okay? She honestly didn't know. In fact, she had no clue what was going on, nor how to feel right now. "Bulla, when I asked him why he even married me in the first place, he didn't have an answer."

Bulla placed a comforting hand on Marron's shoulder, not knowing any other way to respond. Things were starting to get way past suspicious now. Bulla had no doubt, if any remained, that something was terribly wrong. She couldn't help but wonder what could have happened for Trunks to be acting this way, yet at the same time, she was somewhat afraid to find out. If Trunks wasn't able to talk to their mother, or even their father, he would usually go to Goten, Pan, or even her, yet she was pretty certain no one was aware of what was going on except her, her mother, and Pan.


	8. Blackmail?

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

A/N: Just a short announcement...since I completed 1/7 of my incomplete stories yesterday, meaning that I have 6 incomplete stories now, I will be updating this story weekly from now on. Thanks.

* * *

-{Still Tuesday Night}-

Trunks released a sigh. A sigh that contained a mixture of exhaustion, frustration, and last but not least, relief. Relief because he was now standing inside of his temporary home until he could sort things out. Though it was nothing fancy, just a simple two-bedroom house, he felt more than relieved to just be... away, as well as alone.

Now that he unpacked most of his belongings, he had nothing to distract or occupy his mind, so that basically meant that thoughts of Pan and this whole situation would soon cloud his mind. He also, couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do when he saw Eighteen. He'd have to pay her another five thousand zeni in another week and not facing her wasn't an option.

The lavender-haired man shook his head from side to side as he sat down on his nearby couch, holding his head down in his masculine hands. It felt as if time was passing by quicker and quicker and if he could stop time, he certainly would, without an ounce of hestitation. He'd rather deal with almost anything else, but this. But he had no choice, and complaining and sulking over things wouldn't make them disappear either.

He stood up, suddenly getting the urge to take a hot shower. It wouldn't distract his mind much, but anything was better than nothing. Plus, he had to get up pretty early in the morning for work. He had a couple of meetings he would have to endure, each of them having a duration of two hours. _'Oh, how fun,'_ he muttered sarcastically.

###

{Wednesday Afternoon}

Goten watched as Pan left for her lunch break. Their pupils were gone, and now it was just them. She appeared to be acting distant as usual, and quite frankly, he was tired of it. Two weeks ago, he mentioned that he would take action by getting Trunks to talk to her, yet he constantly put it off, hoping that the next day, she'd maybe show even a slight change of improvement. But it never happened, therefore, he was going to put what he had in mind, in the first place, to action: he was going to talk to Trunks.

Pan has been acting distant for almost three weeks now, almost a full month, and he wouldn't stand by and watch it happen any longer. No, he refused to do so.

Goten headed into his office to change clothes, and take a quick shower. Once he was finished, he headed out the door, and flew off, being sure to lock the place up before he did so. It wasn't time for his lunch break yet, but if he wanted to talk to Trunks as soon as possible without rising suspicion, he figured now was the time to talk to him. Especially since Pan was now on her lunch break.

%%%

Goten stood inside the elevator, his back against the back far right corner of the elevator, his eyes fixated on the gradually increasing numbers near the roof of the elevator. In less than a couple of minutes, he'd be face to face with the CEO of Capsule Corp., Trunks Briefs, to talk to him about Pan. Just maybe, Trunks could talk to Pan, and get her to open up. If Pan wouldn't talk to him or anyone else, then he figured that Trunks could at least be able to do something.

Goten snapped out of his thoughts, when the elevator doors slid open, and a small 'ding' sound was emitted. He then pushed himself off the elevator wall with his foot, before walking out the door and heading for the door where he knew Trunks would be behind. He lifted up his hand once he reached the door, and tapped his knuckles against the door several times, before waiting for a response.

As soon as he heard the muffled 'come in', he wasted little time entering. Goten then closed the door behind him and walked towards Trunks, whom was hunched over forwards with his head in his heads, his elbows supporting his position. Goten raised an eyebrow, "Trunks?"

Trunks looked up, surprise evident in his blue eyes when he spotted his black-haired, half-saiyan, childhood friend. He hasn't seen him since he got 'married' three weeks ago. "Goten?"

Goten exhaled a breath of air, before approaching one of the chairs infront of Trunks's desk. "Hey, Trunks...I know we haven't talked as much in the past three weeks, but something's wrong."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I know we're not going to always have free time, we both have jobs and different schedules, so it's cool. I can assure you that." Once Goten nodded, Trunks continued, "but you said something's wrong...what's up?"

Goten sighed as he shook his head. She was going to kill him for this, but hopefully it'd be worth it. "Something's wrong...with Pan."

Trunks head shot up once he registered Goten's words. Something was wrong with Pan? He hoped he hadn't heard what he thought he just heard. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, before speaking. "Something's wrong with Pan?"

Goten nodded, silently confirming Trunks question. "Yeah, something has been wrong with her for the past three weeks now and something's still troubling her. She's going to be upset with me, but I'm concerned about her. If anyone can talk to her, it's you."

###

"Marron said that?"

Bulla nodded, as she sat on the edge of her mother's bed, staring up at her mother who happened to be sitting ontop of her dresser. "Yep. Marron said that."

Bulma sighed as she shook her head. She couldn't believe what Bulla just told her. According to Bulla, Marron told her that Trunks has been acting way past the borderline of strange. "You know, I'm glad you stopped by today...I have something to show you."

Bulla raised an eyebrow, and watched as her mother hopped off the dresser, and headed to her closet. "What are you looking for?"

Bulma stopped rummaging through her closet once she came across a tan, paper-sized envelope. She then spun around to face Bulla, and waved it around in her hand. "_This._" Bulma walked towards Bulla, before placing it in her hands. "After two weeks of searching, thinking, and asking around, I've finally found something...It's Trunks banking account information."

Bulla turned to look at her mother, her eyes filled with shock as her right hand hovered over the tab to open the envelope. "You _hacked_ into Trunks account?"

Bulma nodded, still feeling slightly guilty. "It had to be done Bulla. I'm concerned about Trunks, and your father."

"Something's wrong with Dad?"

Bulma sighed, mentally cursing herself for slipping up like that. She hasn't told Bulla about Vegeta's behavior for various reasons. In her defense, one of the reasons, was that she didn't want Bulla to be as worried over Vegeta as she was. "Just open the envelope, and look at the paper. I want you to tell me the first thing you notice."

Bulla nodded, deciding to drop the subject about her father for now. She then turned her attention back to the envelope, before opening it, grabbing the paper, and studying what was on it.

Bulma watched as Bulla studied the paper, waiting to see if she'd notice what she did. A few seconds later, Bulla turned to face her, suspicion held in her eyes. "Why is Trunks taking out five thousand zeni a month?"

"That's not all. Have you noticed how long ago he started taking money out?"

Bulla stared at the paper again, before releasing a small gasp. "He's been taking out five thousand zeni for _seven _months?!"

Bulma nodded, "It appears so...Now what comes to mind when you see that?"

"The only thing I can think of is...blackmail."

"That's the first thing that came to my mind as well."

"But who could possibly want to Blackmail Trunks? What dirt could they possibly have?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out. I do know though, that it can't be anyone from Capsule Corp...Trunks always come to me when there's a situation he can't get out of concerning Capsule Corp."

Bulla nodded in agreement, "And it has to be someone who knows Trunks well...maybe like a friend."

"Most likely, but it doesn't necessarily have to be a friend. Trunks could have a rival out there somewhere."

"That's nonsense. Trunks doesn't have a rival."

"You don't know that for sure, Bulla... We have a theory, but until we prove it and provide evidence, then it'll remain a theory. We need more information."

###

Pan stared down at the half empty plate infront of her, not really paying any attention to anything around her, her thoughts constantly drifting. For a reason, not unknown to her, Goten hasn't spoken a word to her today. To say that it was unusual, was a understatement. She sighed, knowing full well that Goten wasn't speaking to her most likely because of her behavior.

She already explained to him how she felt two weeks ago, yet it was as if he didn't want to accept it. She shook her head, before laying down a couple of dollars, enough to pay for her meal, and standing up before leaving afterwards.

###

Krillin let his eyes roam over the now cleaned kitchen one last time, before heading up the stairs to tidy up he and Eighteen's bedroom. It usually took him a while to clean, but since Roshi and Oolong were gone, doing who knows what, and Eighteen was out shopping, he could get done cleaning a whole lot quicker.

Speaking of Eighteen, he couldn't help but notice that she was going shopping an awful lot, more then he could remember, and truth be told, it was starting to bother him. It just gave him a feeling that there was something he wasn't aware of. He shook his head, mentally telling himself that he was just imagining things.

Or was he?


	9. Secrets Can't Stay Secrets Forever

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

A/N: Just a quick announcement: I changed the week day on chapter seven. Chapter seven did say 'Monday Night', but I changed it because I realized the weeks didn't add up. Now they do after a little editing. Oh, and if anyone can think of a title for this chapter, leave it in your review please. I had no idea what to title this chapter. Thanks. Proceed, and Enjoy. Review.

-Week 3-

{Wednesday Afternoon cont.d}

Trunks stared at the brown door Goten just exited moments ago, mentally replaying the words Goten told him not too long ago. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Pan was never one to stay hung up for long, nor was she one to be so...distant. So what was bothering Pan that affected her to this extent?

Come to think of it, Pan did seem a little down at the reception three weeks ago, but he never got the chance to ask her what was wrong. Could it be that the same thing from that night was still bothering her, or was it something completely different? The last time they hung out, she seemed perfectly fine, but then again when was the last time they hung out? Months ago?

He tore his gaze from the door, and fixated it on the picture of himself and Pan, which was standing up on his desk. It was taken about eight months ago at the fair, before he and Marron even began 'dating'. He shook his head. Maybe if would have just confessed to Pan, he wouldn't be going through this. But something deep within him gave him the feeling that this whole mess would have probably occurred anyway.

He released a sigh, running his fingers through his lavender hair. It was probably too late for him to tell Pan how he felt, but it wasn't too late for him to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was bothering her.

###

"Vegeta!" Bulma called after her husband as she continued to follow him outside to the GR. When he didn't respond, or stop walking, she rose her voice a little louder. "This has been going on for long enough, and I refuse to just sit back and ignore it any longer, hoping you'll come around!" I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Bulma's breath hitched when Vegeta stopped walking, and then turned around to face her. Blue eyes met black eyes, as they continued to stare at each other, in silence. Bulma took this as her chance to get him to open up to her, and slowly walked towards him, gently placing a hand on his right shoulder once she reached him. "Vegeta" she said softly, her blue eyes searching his black eyes.

Her hand traveled over to his face, cupping it as she witnessed the various emotions flicker through his eyes: pain, anger, and betrayal? Before she could see anything further, Vegeta turned away, and walked out, heading in the direction of the GR.

Bulma, to stunned to even say anything, watched as he walked out, her eyes never leaving his back until he was out of sight. Did she just see what she thought she saw? Betrayal? Pain? Anger? Bulma frowned, just what exactly was going on. 'You know what,'she thought to herself, 'I think it's time to end this.'

"Bulma, dear?"

Bulma turned around to face her blonde-haired mother, who happened to be walking towards her. "What is it, Mom?"

"Bulla's on the phone. She wanted me to let you know that she's just leaving her apartment and that she'll be here shortly."

Bulma shook her head, having something different in mind. "Tell her to stay at her apartment, I'll be there in half an hour."

Bunny's usually closed eyes, opened, revealing her light, blue eyes. "Oh? That's a first."

Bulma shrugged, not feeling like explaining anything to her mother. "There's a first time for everything. I'll be back later."

Bunny nodded, and stared after her daughter, before doing what she said moments ago.

###

Trunks landed ontop of Pan's roof with ease, and lowered his ki, not wanting to be noticed until she came into view. He finally finished all of his meetings for today, which didn't go as long as it was said to go, and according to the time Goten told him Pan got off, she'd be showing up in about half an hour. Though he usually got off two hours from now, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Pan again, and hear her voice. Even if this 'opportunity' happened to be that something was bothering her.

He laid back on the roof, and closed his eyes, his thoughts still lingering on Pan. Three weeks...it has been three weeks since he last seen her. Those beautiful, capturing black eyes, her black, mid-back length hair, and the way her hair swayed when she tilted her head in the simplest direction.

He released a sigh, his thoughts continuing to swarm, oblivious to the quarter Saiyan that was now peering down at him, her arms crossed. It wasn't until she spoke that he was knocked out of his thoughts. "Why are you here?"

Trunks opened his blue eyes, only to be met with the sight of the very person he was thinking about, her black eyes staring into his blue ones. "Pan?"

She rolled her eyes. "Who else would I be? I mean you are on the roof of my house."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. Pan has never been rude towards him before. Sure Pan could be rude, but she was never rude to him. Never. She never used the tone she was using with him this very moment before. He shook his head, before standing up, deciding to cut straight to the point. "What's going on, Pan?"

"There's nothing going on," she said firmly, before turning to head inside.

Trunks quickly grabbed her armed, stopping her from going any further, before spinning her back around to face him. "Pan, I'm not Goten, and I'm not just anyone you can push away."

Pan frowned, mentally putting two and two together. "You talked to Goten?"

Trunks nodded, confirming her question. Pan sighed, before shaking her head. "Pan, what's going on? You can tell me anything. We've been best friends-"

Pan scoffed, causing Trunks to look up at her in confusion. "I could ask you the same thing, Trunks." When she saw the look of confusion still lingering on his features, she continued. "What's going on with you?" First, you and Marron start dating when I know...when I know for a fact that you weren't interested in her, and now you two are married?"

A look of shock crossed Trunks features, as he registered Pan's words. How could he not think that Pan would eventually catch on? They known each other for a while, and on top of that, they were best friends. But he couldn't possibly tell her the truth, could he? About how Eighteen was blackmailing him, and how he really didn't want to be married to Marron, he didn't even want to date her in the first place. "Listen, Pan, I can't tell you-"

She shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable! Yet you were just telling me moments ago, not to push you away."

"Pan, it's a long story, and I rather not talk about it."

"Fine," she said as she turned her back towards him, "I feel the same exact way." She jumped off the roof, before he could respond, and quickly entered her house.

###

Bulla looked at her Mom in disbelief, not sure if she heard her correctly. They were in Bulla's living room sitting on soft, carpeted floor, their backs against the couch. "A party?"

Bulma shook her head 'yes', and decided to elaborate further when Bulla wasn't seeming to catch her drift. "Think about it Bulla, what do parties do other then celebrate?" Deciding to get on with it, she continued,"They bring people together, right?"

Bulla nodded. Her mother's words starting to click. "I think I see where you're heading...Sometimes, depending on the what's going on at the time, things that aren't suppose to come out, comes out. Somewhat similar like talking to a drunk. "

Bulma nodded, "Exactly, though it'll take a few buttons to push, I'm sure something will come up."

Bulla sighed as she leaned back further, processing her mother's words. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

"What if whatever's going on isn't being brought to the surface for a reason?"

Bulma shrugged, "Secrets can't stay secrets forever, Bulla."

"I know, but I just...have a bad feeling,"she admitted.

Bulma sighed as she shook her head, not wanting to admit that she, too, was having a bad feeling. "We'll just have to see what happens."


	10. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

{Disclaimer-I own nothing.}

-Week 3, Day 2-

*Thursday*

"Are you sure about this?" The young, blue-haired adult asked her mother for what had to be the fourth time. In all honesty, she didn't like the idea of everyone getting together, especially since it didn't take a genius to figure out that there would be tension.

For starters, she and Pan still hadn't come to an...resolution, though she was the blame for causing something like this to happen between them in the first place. Secondly, there would obviously be tension between Marron and Trunks, she was pretty certain the two had yet to talk. And lastly, from what little her mother told her, her father and Eighteen didn't seem to be able tolerate each other's presence any more, on her father's behalf of course.

Bulma sighed, getting slightly irritated with the question her daughter kept asking her. Couldn't she see this had to be done? "Bulla, what else are we suppose to do? Because neither of us has a clue as to what's going on, and due to that, things could get worse. Ignorance is not bliss, Bulla."

Bulla rolled her blue eyes, not wanting to admit that her mother had a point. It wasn't as if she could stop her mother anyway. Whatever Bulma Briefs set her mind to, she'd do it at any cost, and mostly everyone knew that. However, she still wouldn't push away the fact that she had a bad feeling about this mess altogether. "_Fine_. Okay. When is this "party" going to take place, and what's the "special occasion" going to be?"

Bulma suddenly stopped fiddling with the small envelopes in her hand, planning to hand them out to everyone as soon as she and Bulla finished talking. She wanted to get the party invites out as soon as possible. She then stopped fiddling with the envelopes and laid them flat on her desk, before turning around in her chair to face her daughter, who sat on top her desk, legs cross, face facing hers. "Why Bulla, I can't believe you forgot you were engaged."

Bulla's eyes widened, as she slowly processed all of what her mother said. Was she serious? Now _she_ had to be married? "You can't possibly be-"

"Yep." Bulma answered, a smirk on her face.

Bulla sighed, "Mom, I'm-"

"-getting married?"

Bulla shook her head. "That won't work. Everyone knows I'm single."

Bulma shrugged, "Not unless you've just been keeping quiet about your "relationship' to see if it's going anywhere. And once he proposed yesterday, you decided now was the perfect time for everyone to meet your future 'husband'."

Bulla opened her mouth to protest, but her mother spoke first, beating her to it. "Think about it, Bulla. If this was just a random, regular get together, do you honestly believe Eighteen would show up, or even Pan for that matter? If this is going to work, everyone needs to be there."

Bulla sighed. As much as she hated to admit it. Her mother had made yet another point. " You're right."

**###**

Trunks sat in his office, his gaze fixated on the ceiling. He was behind his desk, his feet propped up on the aforementioned item. It was no surprise to him that he hadn't been able to focus mostly all day. His thoughts seeming to drift to the conversation that had occurred between himself and Pan.

_He shook his head, before standing up, deciding to cut straight to the point. "What's going on, Pan?"_

_"There's nothing going on," she said firmly, before turning to head inside._

_Trunks quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further, before spinning her back around to face him. "Pan, I'm not Goten, and I'm not just anyone you can push away."_

_Pan frowned, mentally putting two and two together. "You talked to Goten?"_

_Trunks nodded, confirming her question. Pan sighed, before shaking her head. "Pan, what's going on? You can tell me anything. We've been best friends-"_

_Pan scoffed, causing Trunks to look up at her in confusion. "I could ask you the same thing, Trunks." When she saw the look of confusion still lingering on his features, she continued. "What's going on with you?" First, you and Marron start dating when I know...when I know for a fact that you weren't interested in her, and now you two are married?"_

_A look of shock crossed Trunks features, as he registered Pan's words. How could he not think that Pan would eventually catch on? They known each other for a while, and on top of that, they were best friends. But he couldn't possibly tell her the truth, could he? About how Eighteen was blackmailing him, and how he really didn't want to be married to Marron, he didn't even want to date her in the first place. "Listen, Pan, I can't tell you-"_

_She shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable! Yet you were just telling me moments ago, not to push you away."_

_"Pan, it's a long story, and I rather not talk about it."_

_"Fine," she said as she turned her back towards him, "I feel the same exact way." She jumped off the roof, before he could respond, and quickly entered her house._

He had no doubt that Pan was hurt by his words. He also had no doubt that she was probably angry with him, but he just couldn't tell her. How was he suppose to tell her that he was being blackmailed by Eighteen? Or that the whole reason he was 'married' to Marron in the first place was because of Eighteen?

He shook his head as he released a sigh. He couldn't help but wonder just how upset Pan was with him. After all, she was usually who he went to for just about anything, so it had to have upset her a great deal when he told her he couldn't tell her. He raked his fingers through his lavender hair, mentally debating on what he should do. He wanted to tell her, he honestly did, but if did that...then that meant that everyone would be affected, in some way, shape, or form.

Trunks released a sigh. Could things get any more worse?

**###**

Pan stared down at the plate of food in front of her, not really in the mood to eat anything right now. She was too upset to do so. How could she eat when apparently her supposedly best friend couldn't even tell her what was going on? He always came to her whenever something was wrong, or bothering him, yet he couldn't even answer a simple question? And yet, he had the audacity to expect her to spill her guts and tell him what was wrong? She snorted, before pushing her plate away and standing up to head for her room. Things obviously didn't work that way. It was like the daytime and the nighttime. You couldn't just expect one and not expect the other.

She sighed, suddenly remembering that Goten, at some point in time, had went to Trunks. Though she was a little surprised at the revelation, she supposed she should have expected it. She wasn't Trunks only best friend after all. Though she was slightly upset with the fact that Goten had approached Trunks, she somewhat understood his reasoning, and if she was in his shoes, she would have most likely have done the same thing. Therefore, she really couldn't be too upset with him.

Once she reached her room, she ceased her thoughts and entered it, planning on taking a shower and then visiting her parents afterwards.

**###**

"So she hasn't told you what was wrong either, huh?"

Trunks shook his head at Goten's question. Goten had popped up about five minutes ago, just when his lunch break started. Both of them were now at a small restaurant not too far from Capsule Corp. discussing a certain raven-haired Saiyan. "No, she hasn't," he finally answered back, not planning on telling Goten the depth of their conversation. "But, I'll get it out of her in due time."

Goten nodded, feeling no need to doubt that Trunks wouldn't do as he just stated. "I certainly hope so," he replied, concern leaking through his voice. "For the past three weeks, it just hasn't been the same. _She_ hasn't been the same. I miss the old Pan."

Trunks nodded in agreement. The way Pan had spoken to him the other day was foreign, and it was certainly not something he expected, nor something he wanted to experience again. He, too, wanted the old Pan back, and he would definitely get to the bottom of whatever it was that was bothering her. No matter how long it took him. Even...even if that meant he had to spill what was bothering him as well. He'd do it. Just as long as Pan was happy again, and was back to her usual self. Even if that did mean, that things would never be as they were before.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to review, it's deeply appreciated. Also, I wanted to thank those who were kind enough to leave behind their idea of what the previous title of the chapter should be. After looking over you guys really good choices, I chose **NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe's **title: "Secrets can't stay secrets forever" As for you **TopazDragon98,** I will be using your title, Broken Trust, very soon. XD In response to** mrs. briefs997:** Pan is fifteen during the Super 17 saga in GT. **MrsTDCC17: **I will be using your title as well later on in the story. It's one particular reviewer I wanted to respond to, but I couldn't because that would somewhat give away a little bit as to what will happen...Thank you all.


	11. Family feud A Man's Intuition?

{Disclaimer-I own nothing.}

-Week 3, Day 3-

*Friday Morning*

Marron sighed drowsily as she sat up, mentally urging herself to wake up and get prepared for work. Though that was easier said than done, for she barely received any sleep last night, or better yet-since Trunks left. Though she knew she was partly responsible for his absence, that didn't mean, not even for a second, that he wasn't just as responsible, or more, as she was; she was deeply worried about him and, of course, angry. She was angry with him for not attempting any forms of communication with her. She was angry because he hadn't stopped by, or even at least tell someone to tell her that he was fine. He was basically acting as if he didn't care about her or their marriage at all, and she was starting to get furious.

_Did_ he care about her at all? Was he mad at her? Avoiding her? Or simply waiting for_ her_ to make the first move? It has been a little over, if not more, two weeks. And as she previously stated before, he hasn't attempted to make any form of communication with her. At all. Just what was his problem? And just who did he think he was giving the cold shoulder to? She was usually understanding, and if she couldn't understand, she at least tried to, but what she couldn't understand was what going on.

But she was definitely determined to get to the bottom of things.

**###**

Bulma released a sigh, making her way down the hall for her and Vegeta's bedroom...if it could even be called that. At this rate, it would no longer be 'their' room, he was barely in there, mostly spending his time trapped within the walls of the GR. The more she tried to talk to him and find out the source of his behavior, the more evident it became that something indeed was wrong. He was transforming into the old Vegeta more and more everyday. And that was unacceptable. Whatever it was that was bothering him, why couldn't he just talk to her about it instead of shutting her out? He was holding her at arm's length, more than that if possible...

All she could do, was hope that this 'party' would release all of the answers she was desperately searching for. Each day that passed, her questions were increasing more and more.

And each day she was losing her husband before her very eyes.

But she would end that. She was certain.

Hopefully, everyone would show up. Earlier, she took it upon herself to deliver each invitation in person. And given what the 'party' was for, she was confident mostly everyone would appear, if not for her, then for Bulla.

The blue-haired woman let yet another sigh loose, before pushing open 'their' bedroom door and entering it. She then closed the door behind her and headed for the bathroom, in need of a hot shower.

**###**

Pan watched Goten out of the corner of her eyes, not failing to note his behavior towards her. Almost as if he was ignoring her. Was he? He hadn't said anything to her at all yet, and he usually greeted her as soon as he spotted her. They've been here for half an hour now, yet she received no acknowledgement from him. That was definitely a first. Could he possibly still be upset? Even after she explained her reasons for her 'behavior' when she didn't necessarily have to? She sighed as she stole a quick glance at her wrist watch. Their pupils wouldn't be here for another hour or so, so that left her plenty of time to figure out whatever his problem was.

The raven-haired Saiyan stood up and walked towards him, her hands in her pocket as she casually made her way over towards him. "Goten?"

Goten spun around at the call of his name, now facing Pan. "Yeah?"

She raised an eyebrow, allowing her indifferent facade to fall for a moment before quickly re-gaining her composure, her face neutral again. "What's up with you?"

Goten mimicked Pan's previous actions, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You haven't spoken yet...Are you ignoring me?"

Goten shook his head, casting Pan his full attention now. "What reason would I have to ignore you, Pan? I haven't spoken to you...because I'm giving you you're space. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Was that a hint of anger she detected in his tone? "Even if that's the case, don't you think a simple greeting would be appropriate?"

"Pan," Goten began, a trace of tiredness seeping through, "Listen: I'm sorry if you feel as if I ignored you, but how am i suppose to greet you when I know something is tearing you up on the inside, yet you refuse to allow me to help you? I'm not asking you to tell me everything in one go, but you seem to forget that I'm still your uncle."

"Goten, why can't you understand-"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "No, Pan. Why can't _you_ understand that you don't have to shoulder everything alone? That there's people here for you. Why can't _you_ understand that I want to help you because you're family...I practically consider you like my younger sister for pete's sake. Is that not enough to at least know the source of what's bothering you?"

Pan released a sigh, letting his words sink in. "Goten, I'm sorry...but I can't-"

"-You can't or you _won't?_ There's a difference, Pan. A big one."

"Goten, I-"

"-Which one is it, Pan?"

"Why can't you just listen, Goten? I already told you-"

"-Just forget it, Pan. It's clear now."

She clenched her jaw, getting slightly irritated with his interruptions. Did anything she tell him go through to his head? "You're being ridiculous about this."

"Let's just drop it. Our pupils will be here any minute now."

Not giving her a chance to respond, he walked away and headed for the entrance to greet everyone.

**###**

Krillin watched Eighteen, openly, studying her intently. Something seemed _different_ about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it at all. He could be merely hallucinating, but something within him strongly doubted that. Now that he thought about it, she definitely seemed different. For a while now. Was he not imagining things like he thought he was? He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as various thoughts began to skip through his head, not noticing that Eighteen was now staring back at him, her blonde eyebrow slightly raised, silently questioning him.

Once it became apparent that Krillin wasn't going to speak anytime soon, she spoke, effectively delivering him out of his trance, "Krillin." The blonde watched as he shook his head a few times, before meeting her gaze. "Yeah?"

"You were staring. Something wrong?"

Krillin stared at her blankly for a moment, mentally debating on what to say. Should he tell her the truth? It really wasn't a big deal...something just seemed off about her...if so, then why did he feel the sudden impulse to lie her, something he'd never done before. Ever. He sighed once more, before realization hit him and he realized that she was awaiting his response. Concluding that his instincts never failed him once, he decided that for the first time since he and Eighteen been married, he was going to lie her. "No, I just got lost in my thoughts. Nothing new."

She momentarily narrowed her eyes at him, before finally seeming to accept his answer and then nodding.


	12. Calm Before The Storm

{Disclaimer-I own nothing.}

-Week 3, Day 3-  
*Friday Afternoon*

Bulla landed her aircar on the property of the person she hasn't visit in a while, hestitation flowing within her as she fought to gather what courage she could. Grasping onto the keys, that was still held in the ignition, she turned her wrist, effectively shutting off her aircar with a click. Pulling out the keys from the ignition unhurriedly, she then slightly turned her head, releasing a sigh once her blue eyes locked on the source as to -partly- why she was here.

The invitation.

Part of her was glad she had a reason (not like she didn't have one previously) to face her raven-haired friend once more, while, on the other hand, part of her couldn't help but wonder if she'd get her friend back. They've been best friends since childhood, surely, Pan could forgive her, right?

While she'd admit that she probably deserved the treatment she was on the receiving end of, her intentions weren't ill when she gave Pan that 'ultimatium', quite the contrary, but could she get Pan to understand her intentions? It was no secret that Pan was just as stubborn -or more- as her grandmother and mother if need be.

The blue-haired, young adult's heart clenched at the thought of Pan not forgiving her. These past three weeks and few days have been quite stressful, and she honestly didn't know if she could bare another day without said friend.

Mentally deciding that she'd done enough thinking, she grabbed the invitation and opened the door to her left, sliding out, and ceasing her thoughts in the process. After she was out of the aircar, she locked it, feeling no need to capsulized it for she strongly doubted she'd be here long.

Once she reached Pan's front door, she slowly raised a hand, which was in the form of a loose fist, and knocked on the door.

Now, she had to wait.

###

Bulma stood near the railing of the balcony that connected to her and Vegeta's room, her feminine hands clutched around said railing as she observed Vegeta from afar. He wasn't in the GR at the moment, instead he was training outside in backyard, his movements quick and his face void of emotion.

Not as if she expected anything else at this point.

The party would be tomorrow. It had to be. Tomorrow would be the day whatever it was that was going on would would finally come to an halt-at least she hoped it would. The sole purpose was to get to the bottom of the strange occurrences, and what better way to fulfill that purpose and receive the answers to the questions she knew she wasn't alone in having than with a party?

She was not oblivious to the fact that everyone would definitely be upset when it was realized that the true purpose of the party was not to celebrate anything for an engagement, but to reveal whatever it was that was being concealed. It would be ignorant of her to believe that they would accept being deceived without at least a hint of anger.

And ignorance did not suit her.

So far, everyone she has handed invitations to accepted-just as she expected. Though she couldn't help, but ponder on whether or not they would have shown up had it not have been for Bulla's 'engagement'. She rolled her eyes, not believing that she had even needed to question something that contained an obvious answer such as that.

As she stated before, everyone she handed invitations to accepted, however, the sole person she didn't deliver an invitation to was Pan; She felt it necessary that Bulla should be the one to deliver it, seeing that they needed to mend things between them, and delivering the invitation gave Bulla the perfect opportunity to do so.

She sparred one last glance at Vegeta, before turning to head inside. She didn't expect him to acknowledge her presence, but if she had to be honest with herself, she was at least hoping he'd make eye contact with her at least once, even if it happened to be half a second, anything was better than nothing.

Three weeks without any real communication, nor almost any contact whatsoever, she couldn't help but feel desperate for some form of attention from him. Who wouldn't feel desperate for attention if your significant other was doing nothing but supplying the cold shoulder?

The older, blue-haired woman shook her as she closed the sliding door to the balcony behind her, making sure to draw the dark, green curtains over it as well. She then plopped herself on her bed, now lying flat on her back, before closing her eyes and releasing an exhausted sigh.

###

Marron fingered the invitation in her left hand, her thoughts reluctantly lingering on a certain lavender-haired male as she sat at the kitchen table. She still hasn't heard anything from him, but she wasn't going to chase him down and chastise him about the things a husband should already know to do. After all, the engagement party Bulla was having tomorrow presented a perfect opportunity to confront him about the matter-maturely of course.

If he wanted to be with her, then he needed to let her know-verbally. She wasn't going to settle for anything less, and the fact that she was dealing with his put-off attitude should be a clear indicator that she loved him enough to even tolerate it.

The blonde rolled her eyes before rising to her feet, having the sudden impulse to visit her family. It has been almost a month since she last saw them, and it'd really do her some good to clear her head for a while.

###

The door slowly pulled back, revealing a raven-haired saiyan. Blue eyes met black in silence, and no one spoke or made a move to break the awkward silence that weighed heavily around them. After it was evident that the raven-haired woman wasn't going to say anything at all-as if the emotionless expression wasn't enough of a indicatior- she cleared her throat, and spoke, remaining eye contact. "Hey, Pan."

For a minute, Bulla honestly thought that Pan wasn't going to respond, but quickly dismissed that when she noticed the slight movement of her eyebrows raise as if voicing a question. Finally, after what seemed like near half an hour, Pan spoke. "Hey."

Bulla fought the urge to shift awkwardly, and replied, "I know you're more of the cut-to- the- chase type, so I'll be quick about what I want to say. Then, I'll be on my way." She handed the envelope to Pan, and began elaborating further, "Tomorrow a party is being thrown at my mother's to celebrate...my engagement."

Pan eyes widened, but as quickly it happened, it left just as quickly. Bulla was... engaged? Had so much really occured in the three weeks and few days that they hadn't talked? Her emotionless expression softened a little, her eyes not as cold as when they first greeted.

She took the invitation from Bulla's hand and offered a weak smile, "I'll be there."

* * *

A/N: This isn't as long as I desired it to be, but I decided to quickly get something out. The 'party' will definitely take place next chapter.


	13. Party Part I

A/N: Hey. I know I haven't updated in like two or three weeks, and I really don't have an excuse besides school and whatnot, but I apologize. Honest. Also, this is only half of the party by the way. Part II of the party will be presented next update... I was going to make the party one big chapter, but in all honesty, I'm pretty drained right now, and I still have two other stories to try and update as well. Also, I'm very excited to see that this story has made it to 100 reviews! Thank you. It means a lot. Please proceed and don't forget to review!

* * *

{Disclaimer-I own nothing.}

The air was still, excluding the occasional gusts of wind that would be released, and the sun was hovering in the light blue sky, surrounded by the few clouds that the atmosphere contained. Nearby birds could be heard chirping, and the usually unbearable heat, was bearable. Overall, the weather was perfect. How ironic for a day that could be guaranteed to bring everyone involved everything except a pleasant mood.

Bulma sighed, as she nervously stood in the full-length mirror, observing her appearance. She was wearing a simple green, knee-length dress with white sandals. Nothing fancy-she just wasn't in the mood to go all out like she normally would. She had an extremely bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. And in all honesty, she was terrified. She hardly ever contained bad feelings, but when she did, it was a feeling she wished she was foreign to.

She was never one to lie to herself, but for once, she was hoping she was lying to herself concerning the feeling she was having. She was hoping-praying-she was merely overreacting over something that probably wasn't much of a big of a deal in the first place.

But she was already aware that she wasn't.

The party was set to happen in half an hour, and everyone was bound to start arriving soon. After sparring herself one last glance in the mirror, she exited her room and headed downstairs to check on her mother. Her mother had been given the job to make the food-she gladly accepted- while she, of course, was responsible for the organization and decoration of the 'party'.

Vegeta was no where insight, but as far as she was concerned, she knew he'd show up. She, after all, hunted him down last night and demanded that he was present at the party or she'd destroy the GR machine permanently.

Surprisingly, it worked.

With the way he was behaving for just about the whole month, why wouldn't she be surprised? But, once again, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that Vegeta was hiding even if she was determined to get the truth out in the open. She knew that all would be revealed today, but what if-

"Mom?"

Bulma blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. Her movement halted, she turned her head just enough to see her blue-haired daughter behind her, whom, last night, deemed it best that she stayed in her old room seeing that the engagement party would take place the next day. "Yeah?"

"Everyone will be here soon."

Bulma nodded in response. That one sentence spoke volumes. She could see the worry and anxiousness in her daughter's eyes and she didn't need to be looking at herself to know that her eyes were reflecting the same emotions as well. Deciding to at least calm her daughter's nerves, even if it would be temporary, she complicated her appearance. She was wearing a dull orange, knee-length dress with a blue-jean jacket and white flats, a red bracelet wrapped around either of her wrists . "You look wonderful, Bulla."

Bulla smiled weakly, silently appreciating her mother's futile attempt to direct her mind elsewhere. "Thanks, Mom."

Bulma nodded, not bothering to return the smile. "Are you coming downstairs? Like you said, everyone will be here soon."

"I'll be down there in a minute."

Bulma watched as Bulla turned around and walked off, leaving her alone in the hallway. Starring off in the direction Bulla headed into a a moment longer, she then turned her head forwards and continued her trek to the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen minutes later, the mixed aromas of various foods immediately hit her nose.

"Mom." She greeted, grasping the attention of the older woman. She watched as said woman pulled a pan out of the oven and then, in the same motion, set it over the burners on the stove before spinning around, her hands clasped together.

"Oh! Bulma, dear! How are you feeling?"

Bulma frowned at her mother's question, biting back a sigh. If she had to be perfectly honest with herself, she was an emotional mess, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. "I'm fine, Mom." She lied, flashing her a weak smile in the process.

Bunny opened her eyes, her blue eyes studying Bulma for a moment. Her mother's intuition was pricking at something within, but deciding it wouldn't be best to prod, she didn't bother to ask. "Bulma, dear. The Son family is here. They've just arrived here a few minutes ago."

The blue-haired woman eyes widened slightly, but she quickly recollected herself. The Son family did tend to arrive early, most likely courtesy of Chi-Chi and Videl, so it shouldn't surprise her that they were first to arrive. After nodding her thanks to her mother, she headed out to greet the others, a light smile on her face when she stepped in the living and saw them. She flashed them a warm smile, "Hey, guys."

Goku was first to respond, shooting up from the chair to go greet her, the others following as well. "How's it going, Bulma?"

She pulled Goku into a hug."The usual. Nothing new." She answered as calm as possible, trying not to let her voice betray her words. "I know you're just dying to go find Vegeta. I don't know where he's at, but you should be able to find him."

Goku nodded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks, Bulma. Chi-Chi said I had to say hi to you first before finding Vegeta."

Bulma nodded in understanding, turning her attention to the others just in time to she Chi-Chi shaking her head and released a sigh. "Gohan, follow your father. You know how your father and Vegeta can be."

Gohan gave his mom a short nod, a small smile across his features. "Sure thing, Mom."

"Aww, Chi, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly how I said it, Goku."

Before his dad could respond further, Gohan placed an hand on his father's back, patting it a few times as he release a small chuckle. "Come on, Dad. Let's go."

Once the two men where gone, leaving just Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma, Bulma turned her attention on the purple-eyed woman. "How are things going, Videl?"

Videl blinked, before letting a smile cross her features. "Everything's fine, Bulma. Thanks for asking. How about you?"

Bulma released a sigh, running a left hand through her blue hair, allowing her closest friends to see how she was really feeling. "I don't know." She admitted softly.

Videl's smile fell, her brows knitting together as she placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Is something wrong, Bulma?"

"Can we not discuss this right now? Maybe after the party?"

"Bulma," Chi-Chi started, her eyes filled with slight worry, "are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?"

Bulma waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure. By the way, where's Pan?"

Videl released a sigh. "I honestly don't know. I haven't heard from her, and that really doesn't ease the fact that I'm worried about her. I just have this nagging feeling-"

"-Bulma, dear!" Bunny peaked her head into the living room, a smile on her face. "Trunks and Pan are here!"

Bulma raised eyebrow, "They arrived together?"

"I believe so, dear."

That sounds...odd. Of course, there was always the possibility that they took off separate ways once they landed. Bulma mentally shrugged, deciding to just drop the subject altogether. "Okay, Thanks."

She turned to face the other two women once her mother left. "Why don't we discuss this later? I'm going to go find Trunks. You two can go ahead and go outside if you like."

Videl and Chi-Chi shared a look with each other before giving Bulma a nod and then heading outside. Once the two were gone, she ungracefully plopped down on the nearest chair, her head resting on her chin.

The only ones who were left to show up were the Chestnut family, and Yamcha, and there was a slight possibility that Tien would show up as well. She did give him an Invitation after all, to not do so would have been rude. She was just grateful she found Yamcha and Tien together in one spot. Tien usually tended to be hard to pinpoint due to his constant training and traveling, and Yamcha...was just Yamcha.

"This is definitely not the typical Bulma Briefs I see when a party is thrown, is something wrong, Mom?"

Bulma looked up to see her son carrying a light smile on his features, only it didn't reach his eyes. She could immediately tell something was wrong, rather it was because she knew he was being blackmail-there was no doubt about it now- or she was just really that good when it came to reading people. "I'm fine, son."

Trunks frowned at his mother's obvious lie before taking his hands out of his pocket and walking over towards her, easing onto the chair beside her. "You don't appear to be fine. Do you want to try again?"

Bulma smiled weakly. "I'm just stressed." She admitted.

Trunks raised an lavender eyebrow. "What do you have to be stressed about?"

"I want to know why my husband is giving me the cold shoulder and why my son is being blackmailed."

Trunks froze in shock, his blue eyes wide and his mouth agape. How did she find out? He hadn't told anyone what was going on, not even his best friends. If that's the case, did Vegeta say something? Did he tell her what was going on why he was being blackmailed? He shook his head, immediately ceasing that thought. His mother just said that Vegeta was giving her the cold shoulder, and Vegeta really wouldn't be able to reveal what was going on with him unless he revealed what was going on with him. So that only left one thing.

His mother was prodding.

"So I was right, huh?" She questioned, studying her son intently. She then turned to face him, placing a hand on his knee. "Tell me what's going on, Trunks."

Trunks sighed, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his lavender hair. "I can't."

"You can, or you won't?"

###

Pan stood infront of Bulla's room door, debating on whether or not to knock on her room door or not. So many thoughts were running through her head right now, and it has been since her and Bulla's last conversation.

_(Flashback)_

_The door slowly pulled back, revealing a raven-haired Saiyan. Blue eyes met black in silence, and no one spoke or made a move to break the awkward silence that weighed heavily around them. After it was evident that the raven-haired woman wasn't going to say anything at all-as if the emotionless expression wasn't enough of a indicatior- she cleared her throat, and spoke, remaining eye contact. "Hey, Pan."_

_For a minute, Bulla honestly thought that Pan wasn't going to respond, but quickly dismissed that when she noticed the slight movement of her eyebrows raise as if voicing a question. Finally, after what seemed like near half an hour, Pan spoke. "Hey."_

_Bulla fought the urge to shift awkwardly, and replied, "I know you're more of the cut-to- the- chase type, so I'll be quick about what I want to say. Then, I'll be on my way." She handed the envelope to Pan, and began elaborating further, "Tomorrow a party is being thrown at my mother's to celebrate...my engagement."_

_Pan eyes widened, but as quickly it happened, it left just as quickly. Bulla was... engaged? Had so much really occurred in the three weeks and few days that they hadn't talked? Her emotionless expression softened a little, her eyes not as cold as when they first greeted. __She took the invitation from Bulla's hand and offered a weak smile, "I'll be there." _

_Bulla nodded, a light smile present on her profile. "Great. I guess...I'll be on my way now. I'll see you tomorrow, Pan." _

_Pan watched as Bulla threw one more smile in her direction before turning around, her blue hair that was hanging down her waist now facing her as she proceeded to leave. Pan released a sigh as she looked down at the invitation in her hands then back up at the blue-haired woman, whom was oblivious to the black eyes that were watching her. "Bulla." Pan called in a voice, audile enough for Bulla to hear. She watched as said person turned around to face her. Not giving her the chance to speak, Pan spoke once more, __"You can come inside if you want."_

_Bulla's eyes widened in shock, not quite believing her ears. Pan was inviting her inside? Did this mean that they were finally going to put their differences aside? Realizing that Pan was waiting on a response, she snapped out of her thoughts and shot Pan a light smile. "Okay. Thanks."_

_Pan sidestepped, allowing her former blue-haired friend to enter her home. "...Yeah."_

_Bulla entered Pan's home, and followed the raven-haired woman to the living room she use to spend so much time in whenever they'd accompanied each other. Pan gestured for Bulla to sit down, and once she did, she took a moment to look around, mentally noting that Pan hasn't done much to alter its appearance. Trying not to seem as awkward as she felt, she cleared her throat before looking at Pan, the black-haired Saiyan now sitting on the chair across from her._

_"Pan, listen..." Bulla swallowed heavily, pausing only for a moment to gather her courage. "There's some things I'd like to get off my chest... If you don't want to listen, I understand, but I really need this." __Bulla looked up to Pan, waiting for any response she may deliver. When a few seconds went by, and nothing was yet to be said, she sighed before standing up. "I'm-"_

_"- Go ahead."_

_"First of all, I just want to apologize for how I treated you... A true friend would have not given you an ultimatum, and a true friend would have listened instead of constantly shutting you down and chastising you. Second of all, I want to tell you that you were right to be suspicious of Marron and Trunks marriage...Mom and I eventually got suspicious and dug up something."_

_Pan raised an eyebrow, curious. "It was wrong of you to do what you did, I thought you were my friend. You weren't respecting my feelings or my thoughts, but since I know you hardly apologize, I accept your apology."_

_Bulla sighed in relief, before shaking her head and then looking at Pan with a look of disbelief, "...Really?"_

_Pan nodded once, "Yeah."_

_Bulla gave a grateful smile before once again releasing a sigh, a sign that she was preparing herself for something. "Listen... I also wanted to talk to you about Trunks, just hear me out, okay? I'm going to fill you in...on everything that's been going-_

Flashback Ends

Pan was jolted from yesterday's thoughts and back into reality when she heard her name being called. "Huh?"

"Pan, I've been calling you for a while now. Are you alright?"

Pan shook her head as to shake away her thoughts before her vision cleared and she found herself staring at a pair of blue orbs, ones she immediately recognized as Bulla's. "Yeah." She finally answered.

Bulla nodded. "I was just about to head outside. I assume everyone is already here?"

"Yeah, I can feel everyone."

"I guess we better get moving then."


	14. Party Part II, Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Apologies for the long wait. I've been extremely busy with school. I recently just finished a research paper for English4 and a Chemistry Project. I have exams coming up soon and I have a Pre-Calculus project due soon, so I'll attempt to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding.

Chapter 14-Revelations

Trunks watched as his mother got up and departed the living room in silence, leaving him with the all too familiar emotion known as guilt dealing him a gut-wrenching blow. He hadn't intended on hurting her feelings-that was the last thing he wanted to do, especially since he was already aware that his father had taken up that job- but what exactly was he suppose to tell her? That Eighteen has been blackmailing him for a while now? Or that the only reason he was married to Marron in the first place was courtesy of Eighteen? Unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as it sounded. Even complicated didn't seem to exactly fit the bill. He knew for a fact that there was just no way he could get out the situation Eighteen oh-so-kindly threw him in. And what made everything even more worse was the fact that she _knew_ that as well.

He mentally cursed as he shook his head. If this party wasn't for Bulla, he honestly wouldn't have shown up. What other reason would he contain, anyway? The thought to just stay in his apartment crossed his mind plenty of times, but he couldn't to that Bulla. She deserved to have his support as much as she deserved to be happy. Even if he was stuck in an unpleasant situation, he still would be sure to show her that he'd support her. Even if it killed him, which unfortunately seemed liked it would.

"It's nice to see you, Trunks."

His eyes snapped open and his body stiffened at the cool voice that ceased his thoughts. That was the last voice he wanted to hear right now, and the last person he wanted to be around. She was the reason for majority of his troubles. _Speak of the devil._ "It's a shame I can't say the same," he replied coolly, not bothering to throw a glance in her direction.

Eighteen's smirk widened as she unfolded her arms and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, amusement in her eyes. She was standing by the arc of the door frame where the kitchen and living room connected, her icy, blue eyes fixated on him. "That's really no way to treat your mother-in-law."

Trunks scoffed as he released a short, bitter laugh. "What do you want? In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Eighteen tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes closed as she replied, "I just stopped by to say 'hello' and of course, remind you about a payment that's due this week."

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he turned around to face her, his lavender eyes void of any emotion. "And if I don't?"

Eighteen opened her eyes and began walking towards him to stand in front of him. Once she was standing in front of him, she bent over forwards, their faces merely inches apart. "We both know the outcome of what would happen if you did something so foolish such as that, don't we?"

Trunks clenched his jaw, but said nothing in response as he continued to hold Eighteen's gaze. He was getting seriously tired of this-Eighteen and her schemes.

"Am I interrupting something?" A cool, feminine voice called out.

Both Trunks and Eighteen's head turned toward the source of the voice only to see Pan leaning against the doorway of where the kitchen and living room connected, her black orbs staring at the both of them intently. "Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure Bulla's engagement party was taking place outside and not inside."

Eighteen pulled her face away from Trunks, standing up straight. She then adjusted her body so that she was now facing Pan completely, her voice betraying nothing as she spoke. "Trunks and I were just having a little chat here. Is that a problem, Pan?"

Pan smirked, her arms folded across her chest. "Only if you want it to be." She turned her gaze on a still speechless Trunks, before Eighteen could retort. "I was sent in to get you." It was complete lie, but they didn't need to know that. As far as she was concerned, they had no idea she was in the house in the first place. Anyone else being in the house was probably the last thing on their minds, at least that was what she depicted from their conversation...that she eavesdropped on. It wasn't as if it was intentional or as if she did it deliberately...okay, so it was intentional. But really, who could blame her? Trunks has been behaving strangely ever since he and Marron got 'together' and she was _not_ stupid enough to let a opportunity to get some answers slip through her fingers.

She was also perfectly aware to the way Eighteen was studying her. She could tell the older woman wanted to say something, but was probably-most likely- thinking of the pro's and con's about opening her mouth.

And being the daughter of Videl Son, and the granddaughter of Chi-Chi Son, she couldn't resist the notion of opening her mouth even more. "Something wrong, Eighteen?"

Eighteen regarded her warily for a moment before nonchalantly replying with a 'no', sparring Trunks one last glance, and then leaving the living room to head outside.

Pan made no move to turn her gaze towards Trunks for she could feel his gaze on her, studying her. She already knew he was planning on saying something, so she made no move to leave the living room, instead she closed her eyes and waited patiently. And she certainly didn't have to wait too long.

"You heard, didn't you?"

She could hear his emotions practically swirling around through that one question: the fear, nervousness, the despair, and the frustration. She felt no need to lie to him, so she simply nodded.

Trunks released a sigh, letting his head fall in his hands. How could he have not detected her? If he wasn't so caught up with Eighteen...He cursed himself mentally. Why did someone have to find out? Why _now_? He made sure to be cautious, extra cautious and the one person he didn't want to find out the most, found out. What was he suppose to do now? It wasn't as if he could lie in order to cover up what she may have heard. Pan wasn't one to believe almost anything. She wasn't gullible. "Pan...no one can find out about this."

Pan looked at Trunks in disbelief, her guise of indifference slipping. Was he serious? Did he actually think that she would-

"Pan." He called, ceasing her thoughts, "_No one _can find out about this." His voice was more serious now, and his blue eyes were now locked with hers.

"I'm not promising anything, Trunks." Pan turned to walked away, only to feel her a hand clutching her wrist. She released a short gasp, and almost instantaneously, her gaze met with his once more. "Trunks-"

"Pan," he repeated her name once more and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, causing her breath to hitch and her heartbeat to quicken. "This can't get out-"

"What's going on here?"

Both Trunks and Pan turned to see a raven-haired, demi-Saiyan. Pan was the first to respond. "Goten? When did you get here?"

"Uub and I just got here about ten minutes ago. Everyone's waiting on you two."

Pan delivered a short nod, seeing and seizing the opportunity to walk away from an unfinished conversation. "I was just heading outside." Ignoring Trunks gaze on her she continued, letting a slight smile grace her features before departing completely. She finally knew the cause of Trunks behavior, and with the information she just heard today, she had a good understanding as to what was going on-Eighteen was blackmailing Trunks. From the conversation she and Bulla had yesterday, she predicted, along with Bulma and Bulla, that Trunks was being blackmailed and for whatever reason, Vegeta was somewhat connected. Also, Bulla had informed her of the conversation she had with Marron one day and to her, it definitely supported the theory of Trunks being blackmailed. Now, it was no longer a theory. It'd also explain the reason as to why Trunks was so quiet when they coincidentally happened to meet up while they were heading for the Briefs' household. He hadn't said word to her, and neither did she. She originally thought that Trunks was upset with her, but after he and Eighteen's conversation...she strongly doubted that.

She jolted out of her thoughts when she felt someone grab her arm, blinking and then giving her head a quick shake, she looked up only to see Bulma. "Is something wrong?"

Bulma shook her head while leading Pan to the others, "Where's Trunks? Everyone's here now and I have an announcement."

It was then that Pan noticed that Bulma looked nervous as well as the trembling she felt still latched onto her wrist. She shot the older woman a curious look, her eyebrow raised. But before she could form words, someone else beat her to it.

"I'm right here, Mom."

Bulma looked back at Trunks and released a nervous sigh as she ran her fingers through her blue hair.

Few picked up on the habit Bulma did out of nervousness, Yamcha being one of the few. Worried, he called out,"Bulma, are you okay?"

Bulma held up a hand, shutting him up. She then exhaled before continuing, "I want to thank you all for coming and you all are probably going to be upset once you hear this, but please hear me out." She paused taking a moment to absorb all of the confused and worried looks she was receiving from some. "This isn't a real party... which means that Bulla isn't actually getting engaged... I was desperate to find out what was going on behind my back."

"Bulma, what are you talking about? What's going on?" The worry laced in Yamcha's voice wasn't hard to notice.

Bulma took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down. Was she doing the right thing? Was _this_ the right thing to do? Could she really continue on from this day forth, if she backed out, knowing that something was going on with Vegeta and that Trunks was being blackmailed? Before she knew it or even realized it, she was talking again, "Vegeta has been acting strange- no, far from strange...and Trunks, I know for a fact, is being blackmailed. If anyone knows about this...speak up."

Silence.

Pan looked at the older woman in front of her. The older woman was too distraught to even notice that she still had a hold on her wrist. She chanced a glance at Trunks only to find him looking at her. She didn't have to ask him what he wanted to know that he was silently telling her not to say a word of what she found out. But another glance at the blue-haired woman in front of her erased any chance of her doing what he wanted of her. After everything Bulla shared with her the day before, she couldn't possibly do that to her-Bulma. The woman was like a second mother to her. "Bulma."

Said woman turned around to face her, her blue eyes filled with hope. "What is it, Pan?"

"Trunks is being blackmailed by-"

"It's Eighteen." Trunks raked a hand through his lavender hair, not believing what was occurring or what he just said. He shouldn't have said anything, but if he hadn't, Pan would have. He had a feeling she was going to open her mouth, he just hoped that that feeling was just his paranoia. But apparently, that wasn't so. He sighed, knowing that it was too late to back out now. This was _not_ what he had in mind for today.

"Eighteen's been blackmailing me for a while now. Seven months to be exact. That's the reason I've been dating Marron and eventually married her, was to keep Eighteen's mouth shut about what happened. Seven months ago, I walked in on Dad and Eighteen...you guess the rest... Eighteen threaten to tell Mom, if I didn't do what she asked. I've been paying her 5,000 zeni every month since then. I don't know what happened between her and Dad, but I never stayed around to find out-"

Bulma released a choked cry, not being able to hold it in anymore. She mentally chastised herself when she felt the tears streaming down her face. Everything made sense now. Everything. She felt a hand on either of her shoulders and looked up only to see Videl and Chi-Chi looking down at her with worry. It was then that she realized she dropped down to her knees at some point in time.

"Bulma," Videl started slowly, as if she would snap any moment now. "Are you okay?"

Bulma wiped her face with the back of her hand. She wouldn't fall apart here. Not in front of everyone else. She shook off Videl's and Chi-Chi's hold on her as she stood up and looked for the one person she wanted more than anything to rip to shreds.

Once she spotted that particular person, everything went spiraling out of control.

"_You! _This is _your_ fault! I thought you were my friend! "

Eighteen stared back at Bulma, with a look of boredom and nonchalance. "It's not my fault your husband can't keep it in his-"

Eighteen was cut off when she felt a slap across her left cheek, her head turned slightly to the right. She turned her head back to see Bulma in front of her with her hand raised again to deliver another slap. Eighteen caught Bulma's hand effortlessly. "You can't hurt me. You're-"

Eighteen was suddenly sent flying backwards into a tree from a hard punch to the face. She spotted blue hair once more, but this time, it wasn't short...it was longer. She moved to sit up only to receive another punch to the face. This one contained much more force.

It was then that she noticed that her attacker was in her SSJ2 form.

"You! Look what you've done! I'll kill you, Eighteen!"

Eighteen barely managed to dodge a kick by flipping out of the way. And after seconds later of barely dodging a kick, a series of punches was being delivered. Not being able to dodge all of them, the majority of the punches made contact.

It wasn't until three figures stepped in that the fighting actually stopped.

Pan, whom was in her SSJ2 form, was restraining an extremely angry Bulla, who looked seconds away from ceasing her existence. Krillin and Marron was standing in front of her, their backs to her as they stood between her and Bulla.

Pan grunted when she received an elbow to the stomach, but continued restraining her blue-haired friend anyway. She already knew that if she let Bulla escape her gasp, she'd kill the older blonde. "You should go, Eighteen."

It wasn't an suggestion, noted Eighteen. It was an order.


	15. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please note that all of this is still taking place on Saturday until it's stated otherwise.

Recap:

Pan, whom was in her SSJ2 form, was restraining an extremely angry Bulla, who looked seconds away from ceasing her existence. Krillin and Marron was standing in front of her, their backs to her as they stood between her and Bulla.

Pan grunted when she received an elbow to the stomach, but continued restraining her blue-haired friend anyway. She already knew that if she let Bulla escape her gasp, she'd kill the older blonde. "You should go, Eighteen."

It wasn't an suggestion, noted Eighteen. It was an order.

Chapter 15-Betrayal

Eighteen stood up, displaying no indicators that anything had occurred, her face neutral. But despite what her guise might appear as, her heart was practically hammering away in her chest, seemingly pounding louder as each second ticked by. Neither Krillin, nor Marron were sparring a glance in her direction, in fact they were ignoring her, and she was honestly surprised they were assisting her at all. She contained no doubts that they indeed heard everything-eveyone was outside, how could they not have heard? Though she rather Bulma had not pulled something like this, she couldn't blame her-what parent wouldn't go to such lengths to find out what was going on with their child? And did she honestly think she could keep something such as what she was doing, up in the first place? She didn't know what possessed her to do what she did, or why the guilt and remorse was suddenly hitting her at full force_. Scratch that. _She knew what possessed her to do what she did-money.

Before Cell came along, she and Seventeen had no problem stealing and demolishing things in order to get what they wanted. But after the whole Cell ordeal happened and even after the Buu ordeal, things changed and _she_ changed, but no matter how much she changed-she just couldn't rid the feeling of how it felt to have everything she wanted. Now, instead of taking things, she had to earn them and honestly speaking, she didn't like it. Even if Krillin was the only one working in the household and she did nothing, it was just something she couldn't escape.

After blackmailing Hercule, she thought she squashed that desire, but it seems as if it that only fueled that desire more than extinguish it. It only made sense that when an opportunity came along for her to get money, she pounced on it once more. It didn't click in her head -not even once- that every action had an consquence. It didn't click in her head that many people would be hurt in the end or get hurt in the process.

It seemed as if her case, or the reason for what she did in the first place, was one of those 'old habits die hard cases' but even so, that still didn't give her the right to do what she did. And the 'old habits die hard' won't excuse what she did either. She was so caught up in the thought of getting money, that she failed to pay attention to anything else.

Not only did she possibly ruin Bulma's and Vegeta's marriage, but she ruined hers as well. She just hoped that in due time, everyone she wronged, could forgive her. Even after everything Trunks said today, that was not the full story. Yes, Trunks did walk in on her and Vegeta engaged in intimate encounters, but even his knowledge doesn't go to the extent as to why it happened in the first place.

But, she knew for a fact that she hurt her family, and that was probably something that would prove to be irreversible for the time being.

"Eighteen." Krillin called out, his voice full of emotion, snapping Eighteen out of her thoughts. Still, even as he spoke to her, he didn't spare her a glance. He just couldn't. He didn't have the heart to face her. If he did, he felt as if his heart would crumble the very moment he looked at her. Into her eyes. "Let's go." His voiced sound pained as if he was on the brink of breaking down. Nothing could describe how he felt right now. From hate, shock, betrayal, pain...it was an endless supply of emotions hitting him dead on. How could she do this to him? What reason did she have to do this for? Wasn't he good enough? Did she ever love him, like he loved her? Or was he just...a fool. Why Vegeta? He turned his head to look over at Marron, he and Eighteen's only child. Now was not the time to be letting his emotions get the better of him. He couldn't fall apart in front of Marron.

He could tell she was upset. The girl hosted feelings for Trunks for a while, and to find out that he only married her because Eighteen was blackmailing him, had to be heartbreaking. He preferably wished she fell for Goten instead, but you can't help who you fall in love with. He released a sigh as he shook his head. "Let's go," he repeated, his feet lifting off the ground as he spoke, "Pan," he called, not waiting for the raven-haired Saiyan to acknowledge him, "Please, tell Bulma...I'm Sorry."

Somewhat satisfied when Pan gave a quick nod, and a light, reassuring smile, they took off, leaving the Brief's household behind. Once in the air, no one said a word. It was just silence. Awkward, uncomfortable silence.

Marron was on the right side of Krillin, while Eighteen was flying approximately a foot away behind them. The older blonde's heart was pounding, something she hadn't experienced since Cell or Buu. Unwanted and unfamiliar emotions was stirring inside of her, but she stubbornly pushed them back for now. Her emotions and feelings were nothing compared to what Krillin or Marron must be feeling. The only thing she could do was hope that Krillin could still find it within himself to listen to her as well as Marron. But even so, there was no use in succumbing to her haywire emotions -it'd be selfish and it'd only make matters more worse.

They reached Kame Island in about half an hour, the moment of their arrival only succeeding in ceasing Eighteen's thoughts and clouded mind when the familiar sound of water crashing against the shore and then retreating backwards into the vast ocean- only to repeat that same action again- hit her ears. She hadn't even realized she zoned out again, but since it was needless to ponder on something so trivial such as that when much larger matters needed to be dealt with and (hopefully) handled, she began to focus on the backs of Krillin and Marron, who had yet to face her ever since they departed the Brief's Household.

That same awkward silence that encased them since they left and headed back home settled in again- possibly even more than last time. It felt like an eternity -when in actuality it was more like two or three minutes- before the deafening silence was finally broken.

"Marron, go inside. I need to talk to your mother. Alone." Krillin's voice left no room for any protests.

Marron snapped her head towards her father, worry seeping through as she looked at him anxiously. Her father was never one to be so serious, he was usually a happy-go-lucky guy (not as much as Goku) when he wasn't moping around. Whenever he spoke to her or mostly anyone else his tone was never one of authority, but a tone of ease or laid back, if one could call it that. But considering everything that has happened so far, she honestly couldn't blame him. So without a word, she headed inside the house and headed for her room.

Once Marron was out of sight, he turned to face Eighteen, a serious look on his face. "Do you know where Seventeen is?"

Eighteen's brows knitted together in confusion, not at all certain about where he was heading with this conversation. This was the last question she expected to hear, or how their conversation to start off. "Yes."

Krillin didn't skip a beat when he spoke once more. "Leave. You can gather whatever clothing you want."

Eighteen's eyes widened in shock as his words sunk in. Leave? He wanted her to leave? Did this mean...they were over, finished? She swallowed down the knot that formed in her throat, before speaking, "Are we finished?"

"Yes."

Eighteen nodded. "I'll get started packing."

###

"Leave." A gruff voice called out, causing all the heads of everyone present to snap to the source of the voice.

A certain scared-face Z-Fighter with black hair stood up, whom was by Bulma's side doing his best to console her along with Chi-Chi and Videl. "I think you should leave. You've done enough damage."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He didn't have time to deal with this weakling, or in other words a pitiful excuse of a man. He just wanted-he _needed_ to talk to Bulma. He needed to clear things up with her, if she was even willing to listen him. Deciding that the 'weakling' was of no concern of his right now, he strode towards Bulma, whom was sitting in the green grass her face in her hands, her body trembling. From that sight, he could deduce that Bulma was trying with all of her might not to break down and cry right then and there, but he could faintly make out the tears that were already streaming down her face. "Bulma-"

"-You've done enough damage," repeated Yamcha, effectively blocking Vegeta's path to Bulma.

Vegeta said nothing, but instead transformed into a Super Saiyan, his black hair going blonde and his black eyes, teal. He didn't have the patience to deal with him right now. He needed to talk to Bulma. While he could easily get rid of Yamcha, he wanted to avoid upsetting Bulma any further. "Move."

"No."

Vegeta's lip twitched, seconds away from rapidly easing into a scowl. If he wanted to-

"Yamcha." An voice all- too familiar to Vegeta, called out. "Leave him be. I think everyone should leave except for the Briefs."

"But Goku-"

Goku shook his head, displaying an unusal air of seriousness. "Let's go."

When it looked like no one was really looking to leave, Gohan spoke up, adjusting the black glasses on his face as he did so. "Dad's right. This is a personal matter that we have no right to interfere in."

Videl and Chi-Chi shared worried glances before nodding to each other in a silent, mutual agreement, neither of them exactly willing to leave their blue-haired friend behind in such a state. Videl and Chi-Chi offered Bulma one last hug before walking over to their respective spouses. Soon, one after one, the numbers of those present began decreasing as each reluctantly departed, eventually leaving just the Briefs'.

Vegeta mentally thanked Goku (something he had hoped he'd never have to do or say) before striding towards Bulma, and then kneeling in front of her once he reached her. "Bulma. We need to talk. I need to explain to you what really took place." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, not sure of what to expect his wife to do.

Bulma placed her hands onto each of his, and looked into his eyes with teary eyes, her blue eyes glistening. Suddenly, when he was about to speak once more, her demeanor changed and a loud, hard slap connected with his face, causing his head to snap to the opposite direction.

"We have nothing to talk about, Vegeta."

"Bulma, please, it meant nothing. At least listen to-"

"And why should I do that, Vegeta?! Do you know how long I've been trying to get you to listen to what I have to say?! Do you know how long I've been racking my brain trying to find out what was happening to my husband and my son?!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but Bulma held her hand up and shook her head before continuing, this time, instead of yelling, her voice was soft. "Trunks." She called out. "I'm disappointed in you. You could have told me what you saw, instead of hiding it from me...I guess I can't be mad at you since you had quite a bit to go through and I can understand." She turned her attention back to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I-I don't want to see you."

Bulma moved to stand up. She needed to get out of here. Away from him. How could he do this to her? Did over fourteen years of marriage mean nothing to him? Why with Eighteen? She voiced to him on multiple occasions how beautiful and young she looked...just how long has this thing been going on between them? She clenched her jaw in order to stop the tears already streaming down her face from increasing. When she moved to inside the house, she found that she couldn't due to a firm grip around her wrist.

"Where does this lead us?"

"I don't know, Vegeta."

And with that, she snatched her wrist out of his grip and disappeared inside the house.

###

Marron watched- through the window in her bedroom- as her mother took off and sighed. She honestly didn't know how to feel right now. Between feeling betrayed, disappointed, angry, hurt, as well as many other various emotions, she was just...lost. She felt like an utter fool. How could she even think for a second that Trunks loved her or returned her feelings?They've been married for weeks and they hadn't engaged in anything intimate, they had yet to hold each other, or hug...how couldn't see not see the signs? How could see have been so blind?

She was pretty sure he'd want a divorce and she honestly didn't blame him...to be with a person you had no feelings for at all had to be tough. She just wished he would have told her, and that she didn't have to find out the way she did, but would she have believed him if did so?

She doubted it. She probably would have accused him of lying, and then they'd probably get into another argument...

Maybe when everything cooled off, she'd go talk to him, but as for her mother...she just wanted to know _why_. When she and Trunks got married she felt like the luckiest and happiest woman alive, but now...now she just felt like crap. She was also confused. She felt anger towards her mother, but for some reason...she just couldn't bring herself to hate her for what she did. Though, she could probably guess that that had to do with the fact that she was always closest with her mother instead of her father...

Just what exactly was going to happen? Would things eventually turn out the way it used to be? Or was this irreversible?


	16. Chapter 16

Recap: Maybe when everything cooled off, she'd go talk to him, but as for her mother...she just wanted to know _why_. When she and Trunks got married she felt like the luckiest and happiest woman alive, but now...now she just felt like crap. She was also confused. She felt anger towards her mother, but for some reason...she just couldn't bring herself to hate her for what she did. Though, she could probably guess that that had to do with the fact that she was always closest with her mother instead of her father...

Just what exactly was going to happen? Would things eventually turn out the way it used to be? Or was this irreversible?

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

Chapter 16- Title Undecided.

*Late Saturday Night*

Pan powered down from SSJ, her temporary blonde hair and temporary teal eyes turning back to its original color: black. She'd been training non-stop ever since she left from the party- if one could call it that-and since it was getting pretty late, she deemed it best to stop for the night. She had to admit that she was extremely curious as to how things turned out, but since none of what occurred today had anything to do with her, she opted to just mind her own business. She already knew she wouldn't appreciate it if anyone tried to meddle in anything that she deemed as her business, so she wouldn't meddle in theirs. Treat others how you want to be treated, right?

But even she knew that that didn't even work half of the time. Some people didn't care about themselves enough to dish out that kind've treatment towards others. Or, in her case, she just couldn't stop her mind from lingering to what happened today no matter how much she tried to avert her mind from it. She tried to distract herself by training once she got home from her parents, having going to their house afterwards instead of heading home. But she was still failing miserably.

And then, she oddly felt strangely better, and because she somehow felt better, she also felt guilty. She didn't have to think too hard to know why she felt better: Trunks was on the market again, and to make matters better, he didn't sport any feelings for Marron at all. Sure, Bulla had indeed filled her in about what Marron had said to her when the blonde had came to her visibly upset, but it was like now that she'd practically heard the words come from his mouth, she felt that little string of hope she felt ever since she learned of Trunks and Marron getting together disappear, and become something much more greater than before.

Then, the guilt.

Bulma was hurting, and was probably emotionally crushed. While, Krillin was probably going through the same thing as Bulma. Marron was most likely hurt as well; she had been in love with Trunks for the longest time, and then after finally getting together with him and then marrying him, she learned that he had been forced to marry her because of her mother. The blonde had to be very distraught right now. She wasn't even sure how Bulla felt right now. And though they had recently made amends, she had the urge to go over to Capsule Corp and see how her blue-haired friend was doing.

It was amazing how much could occur in one day, and just how fast things could take a turn for the worst. She wasn't sure what would happen from now on-she didn't think anyone was sure- but hopefully everyone would sort out their respective problems soon. With a sigh, Pan turned around and began heading inside her home. She was in need for a hot shower, and a good night's rest. She'd go visit Bulla and Bulma tomorrow.

Just when she made it to the front door of her house, she paused in shock as she took in the face of the figure that was leaning against her door, his blue eyes staring back at her with emotions she wasn't sure she could read. What was he doing here? And just how long has he been here? "Trunks? What-"

"Pan, we need to talk." Trunks interrupted.

Pan could do nothing but nod dumbly, as she strode towards her door and opened it. She had a feeling he wanted to talk about what happened before things at the party took a turn for the worst. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she wasn't in the house when Eighteen and Trunks were talking. If she wasn't in the house, would things still have gone the way it did? Would Trunks have caved in and paid Eighteen the money she didn't deserve?

Once they were both inside she gestured for him to have a seat on a nearby couch with her hand before locking the door behind them, and then turning to face him once more. "Can this wait for about five minutes? I rather not have to smell my own sweat."

Trunks nodded, waving at her dismissively. "Yeah, okay."

"Great. Make yourself at home."

And with that, Pan was already heading for her bedroom, leaving Trunks alone with his thoughts.

###

"You ready to talk about why you're suddenly in my place instead of with that bald midget of yours?"

Eighteen said nothing in response, not even bothering to defend Krillin as she normally would. She felt void, empty. It was as if a piece of her she didn't know she contained was missing. She felt the run-down chair she was sitting on dip, indicating that her twin brother had sat down beside her. She hadn't been in Seventeen's place for more than a few hours and she already desired nothing more than to be at _her_ home. The home where she raised Marron.

Even if that old pervert and pervert pig got on her nerves and made her want to strangle them on a daily basis, she could honestly (and reluctantly ) state that she had come to love that little pink house. That was were majority of her memories were located.

And she ruined that.

Would Krillin even forgive her? Krillin was a forgivable person, but even he had to have his limits...was this one of them?

"Eighteen." Seventeen stated impatiently, rudely jerking Eighteen out of her thoughts. " If you're going to talk, then talk; if not then let me know. I have better things to do then play guessing games."

Eighteen turned to face him, a scowl on her face. "It's not as if you have anything else to do, Seventeen."

Seventeen smirked. "And how would you know that, sis? If memory-" he tapped his head-"serves me correctly, you haven't been here in six months. So, enlighten me as to how _you_ would know what I do when you're hardly around."

Eighteen narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Seventeen."

Seventeen's smirk widened. "Incase you haven't noticed, we are in my house."

Eighteen fought the urge to retort back, instead she simply replied, " I screwed things up with Krillin, Seventeen. I cheated on him with Vegeta."

Seventeen's face contorted into a look of disgust at the mention of the Saiyan's name. "Gee, Eighteen. Just when I thought your taste in men couldn't get any worse." Ignoring Eighteen's warning glare, he continued, "Was it just a fling or what?"

"A fling. An unintentional fling."

Seventeen shrugged. "Okay..." He trailed off, obviously not seeing the problem. "Then, what's the big deal?"

"It's more to it then that." Eighteen stated, before proceeding to tell Seventeen how she blackmailed Trunks when he walked in on her and Vegeta, and how he had to marry Marron even though he had no feelings for her at all.

"And here, I thought you'd gone soft. I guess I was wrong."

"Seventeen." Eighteen spat out warningly. "I'm telling you this for a reason."

The black-haired Android rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Calm down, already. Give the midget a week or two to calm down before speaking with him again. Baldy couldn't possibly stay mad at you; he practically worships you."

"And if that doesn't work?"

He stared at Eighteen as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then move on, and forget about him."

Eighteen released a short sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Tch. I'm always right, Eighteen."

###

Bulma stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her blue eyes dull, yet swirling with emotion. For the life of her, she couldn't go to sleep, nor figure out what she'd done to deserve this. From what she could tell, Vegeta seemed happy-as happy as a stubborn and arrogant Vegeta can be. She made sure to repair whatever he broke concerning the GR room, he was always fed-three or sometimes four times a day- and she made sure to satisfy him whenever he was in the mood to indulge in _special_ activities.

But lately, they hadn't indulged in any special activities for about a while, nor had they had good communication-at least in their terms. They hadn't slept in the same room for about the above time...Bulma's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her. How could she have not seen this coming? She repeatedly brushed it off, deeming it as nothing serious at first. And now, here she was in their bedroom alone.

But if anyone was to blame, it was his fault. He shouldn't have cheated on her with Eighteen when everything he could possibly desire or need was here. Why did he do in the first place? And why did it have to be Eighteen? Sure, she was beautiful, and strong, but so was she, right?

Bulma released a sigh as she turned over on her side, now facing the open window. It felt odd without Vegeta around. They've been staying together for over a decade or more, and they've been through so much together. It was only natural, right?...was it wrong of her to still crave him? Was it wrong of her to miss if, even after he hurt her? She couldn't even stop thinking about him.

_Vegeta, I hate you. _

Since when did you have this much power over me? Since when did you have the power to break me so easily?

Those were Bulma's last thoughts before an onslaught of sobs escaped her once more.

###

Marron released a sigh as she stood outside her father's bedroom door. A plate of food was in one of her hands while the other hand was turning the locked door knob that belonged to his bedroom door in hopes of getting him to open it. Her father hadn't left the room even once since her mother left. She knew he was hurting, after all, she was too, but if both of them were a complete emotional mess then what good would that be? Master Roshi and Oolong sure wasn't going to do anything. Not as long as there was a TV in this house anyway.

"Dad!" Marron called loudly. "Open up! You need to eat something." She pleaded.

When she received no response, Marron groaned. Fine, she thought in aggravation. If he wasn't going to eat something, then she wasn't going to chase him and beg him to eat. She tried, and that was all that mattered. "I'm going to leave it outside the -"

Marron was cut off by the sound of the very room door she was standing behind, opening up slightly. She raised a blonde eyebrow, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Dad?"

"Marron." Krillin called out quietly. He was behind the other side of the door now, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I just need sometime alone. It'd probably be best if you stayed with a friend for a couple of days."

Marron nodded in understanding. "I understand." She answered hesitantly. Stay with a friend? Her and Pan hadn't been in touch for a while. Bulla was going through her own family problems. Going to Trunks was definitely out of the question because she wasn't ready to face him just yet. And she rather not go back to the house Trunks bought when they got 'married'-which was the whole reason she came straight here (and to look after her father)- but it looked as if she just might have to. "Make sure you take care. I'll call and check on you tomorrow."

Krillin nodded in response, mumbling something incoherent before releasing a sigh and turning around to head back inside his room. Taking that as her cue to leave, she placed the plate of food down by his door and took off.

###

"What did you want to talk about?" Pan asked. She had just finished her shower and was now heading down the stairs and to the couch across from him.

Trunks sighed. "Today." he answered. "I-I just needed someone to talk to. I mean, I got almost everything off of my chest earlier, but not the way I wanted to."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Why me, and not Goten?"

Trunks closed his eyes, the memory as well as the reason he went to Pan instead of Goten, hitting him like a ton of bricks as if it happened just yesterday.

_He shook his head, before standing up, deciding to cut straight to the point. "What's going on, Pan?"_

_"There's nothing going on," she said firmly, before turning to head inside._

_Trunks quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further, before spinning her back around to face him. "Pan, I'm not Goten, and I'm not just anyone you can push away."_

_Pan frowned, mentally putting two and two together. "You talked to Goten?"_

_Trunks nodded, confirming her question. Pan sighed, before shaking her head. "Pan, what's going on? You can tell me anything. We've been best friends-"_

_Pan scoffed, causing Trunks to look up at her in confusion. "I could ask you the same thing, Trunks." When she saw the look of confusion still lingering on his features, she continued. "What's going on with you?" First, you and Marron start dating when I know...when I know for a fact that you weren't interested in her, and now you two are married?"_

_A look of shock crossed Trunks features, as he registered Pan's words. How could he not think that Pan would eventually catch on? They known each other for a while, and on top of that, they were best friends. But he couldn't possibly tell her the truth, could he? About how Eighteen was blackmailing him, and how he really didn't want to be married to Marron, he didn't even want to date her in the first place. "Listen, Pan, I can't tell you-"_

_She shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable! Yet you were just telling me moments ago, not to push you away."_

_"Pan, it's a long story, and I rather not talk about it."_

_"Fine," she said as she turned her back towards him, "I feel the same exact way." She jumped off the roof, before he could respond, and quickly entered her house._

The memory ended, causing Trunks to open up his eyes. "Remember our argument, Pan?"

Pan nodded, immediately knowing what he was referring to. "Yeah. I'm surprised you remembered."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "We're best friends, Pan. Of course, I remembered. I thought about that argument constantly." He admitted. "And I think now's the best time to just tell you everything along with why."

"Okay." Pan agreed.

**A/N:** Alright. I have to warn you that this story might not have a happy ending, but I can assure you that Pan and Trunks will get together. I want to at least have this story finished before July, so we'll see. Also, I graduated high school last week, along with a friend of mine, Sukichan12, and it feels wonderful!...I know this chapter ended on a cliffhanger (Sorry), but I just really needed to get something out.


	17. Chapter 17

Recap: Okay, so last chapter we took a look at how everyone was holding up the night after the 'party' ended. Bulma isn't holding up so well, nor Krillin. Vegeta hasn't appeared in the last chapter and Eighteen seems to be worried and the full effect of what she's did seem to be sinking in even more. Marron is definitely hurting, but since her father seems to be in worse shape than she is, she's managing...but how much longer will she be able to manage? Also, Pan and Trunks were having a very important conversation last chapter.

*Disclaimer- I own nothing.*

Chapter 17

*Still Saturday Night*

Pan eyes were wide with shock as she slowly registered everything Trunks told her.

_"I walked in on my dad and Eighteen, Pan. They were indulging in certain activities when I walked in on them. "_

_"Eighteen didn't do anything, but smirk as she gave me an ultimatium: 'If you want to keep this from your mother, go out with my daughter and pay up 5,000 zeni on a monthly basis.' Those were her exact words. She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that I walked in on them."_

_"The whole reason I married Marron was to protect my mother." _

_"That incident is the reason why I haven't given my father the time of day, nor visit capsule corp like I used to."_

_"I think another reason Eighteen wanted me to date Marron was because she knew I could never return the feelings Marron has for me because...because of you, Pan."_

_"These past months has been stressful...I felt trapped and corned." _

_"I felt so lost...I didn't know what to do half of the time." _

_"I couldn't focus on anything..." _

Pan was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the chair she was sitting on dip under someone else's weight, nor did she notice a hand clasping down on her right shoulder. She just couldn't believe how much Trunks had to go through just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't deserve any of that. Even if he did tell her everything, she couldn't even begin to imagine how it must felt to carry that much weight on his shoulders. "Trunks..."

Trunks squeezed Pan's shoulder lightly, as he shook his head. "There's nothing you can say, Pan. What's done is done. And if I have to be honest, I feel somewhat better now." he admitted. "It feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest."

Pan nodded, not really paying attention, one thing that Trunks said in particular lingering in her thoughts more than other ones.

_"I think another reason Eighteen wanted me to date Marron was because she knew I could never return the feelings Marron has for me because...because of you, Pan." _

Did he really feel the same way she felt about him? Or was she just reading into it too much? She couldn't help but feel slightly selfish, since all her thoughts seemed to be swimming around whether or not he returned her feelings. For months, she had been wondering if he could feel the same. That was truthfully, mostly all she thought about. She never did have the guts to confront him about it, for she feared getting rejected along with ruining their friendship, and then when Marron came into the picture and they suddenly started 'dating' it was as if someone suddenly turned her world upside down. But even then, she refused to believe it. After all, Trunks had never shown any indicators that he might have felt something for the blonde.

Now, that Trunks had cleared everything she felt... _different. _She could already sense a change within her. Now, she didn't feel so mad at the world, or this inner turmoil raging inside of her, nor did she feel frustrated or tense. Strangely enough, she felt at ease-better than she used to feel. It was weird how fast one's thought or perspective could take an abrupt turn.

"Pan?" Trunks called out curiously, unknowingly ceasing Pan's thoughts. "Is something wrong? You haven't said anything for the past three minutes."

Pan said nothing in response, debating on whether or not tell him the truth. Could she tell him the truth? After everything he has been through...could she really just come out and ask him how he felt about her? She already knew for a fact that he was still technically married to Marron. And divorcing Marron was probably the last thing on his mind right now, especially while his family was practically falling apart. He was probably worried about his mother, yet he was here with her. And then Bulla-

"Pan?" Trunks called once more. "What's wrong?"

The raven-haired Saiyan released a sigh. "Something's been nagging me ever since you told me everything that happened."

Trunks blinked. "Like what?"

"Well..." Pan hesitated, not quite sure where to start, or how to say it.

"Well?" Trunks prodded. "You can tell me anything, Pan."

"I just need you to confirm something for me...earlier, you said something about the reason Eighteen might have wanted you to date Marron."

"Ah." Trunks nodded in understanding. " You want to know what I meant, right?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah."

Trunks turned to face her, a serious look on his face that made her feel slightly nervous and anxious. "Alright. But first...I want you to tell me what was wrong with you that day. It's only fair."

Pan sighed. "Truth be told, I have been taking you and Marron's sudden get together pretty hard, and even though I refused to believe that you could return her feelings...it still hurt. " She admitted quietly, not daring to look him in the face. "Then when you two got 'married', I felt any hope I had of someday...being with you grow even more smaller, yet for the life of me...something within me just refused to give up hope completely. I racked my brain on a daily basis attempting to figure out what was really going on, yet I came up with nothing. I mean, we all know that Marron's beautiful, and she's more feminine than I am...and I guess it made sense in a way for her to get someone like you, right?"

Trunks looked at her in shock, slowly digesting her words. "So, that's what was bothering you that day?"

"Yeah, and-"

"And what do you mean you guess it made sense for her to get someone like me? Pan...you and I have always had a special connection ever since you were four. Sure, Marron is beautiful...but she's not you. She's honestly not really my type...you are. I love everything about you, Pan. From your attitude, to your tomboyish ways, the way you dress-_everything. _You're an extremely easy person to talk to, and we have a few things in common along with a few differences, but I...I like you just the way you are."

Pan blushed lightly. "I-I don't know what to say."

Trunks chuckled softly, placing a soft kiss on Pan's forehead. "You don't have to say anything at all, Pan. I'm just happy you feel the same way I do."

"Where does this leave us, then? What are we?"

Trunks frowned. "Unfortunately, there can't be an us right now. Legally and technically, I'm married to Marron. And whether or not I have feelings for her, which I don't, it'd be wrong of me to cheat on her. I at least respect Marron that much."

"I understand." Pan ignored the slight hurt she felt at Trunk's words, but she knew that that was just how he was. Trunks was a loyal person, and soon...when all of this passed her and Trunks could finally be together.

**A/N:** Alright, so it looks like this story is nearing its endpoint. I was way off when I estimated the time I'd be finish with this. I honestly didn't think I'd be a chapter or two away from completing the story. This chapter is definitely shorter then what I would like it to be, but this is a very important chapter since we see a lot of Trunks/Pan action. I have several other stories I really need to complete, but I'm going to give you guys a choice since there's nothing more I can do with this story (this story was focused on whether or not Trunks secret would be revealed and that's already been accomplished) anyway... **A**: I can make this the last chapter and add an epilogue that would make everyone happy. **B:** I can make this the last chapter, and add the epilogue that _I'd_ like (which will be more realistic in my opinion). **C:** I can make this the last chapter and do two epilogues. Those are your three choices...I'll give you guys and gals until 6/13/13 to vote which one you'd prefer. I apologize if anyone's disappointed, but after a lot of thinking...there's not much I can really do. Oh, and special thanks to everyone that congratulated me on graduating high school and I want to thank everyone for reviewing and giving this story a chance.


	18. Chapter 18

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

A/N: Last chapter was suppose to be the last chapter but after someone (**_Guest_**) called something to my attention (that you guys didn't get to see Vegeta's reason for cheating on Bulma and that they thought that that was honestly needed -which I agree). I decided to add a chapter with just Vegeta in it. It's short, but it's an important chapter as well. I can't believe I forgot. A big thanks to Guest.

*Still Saturday Night*

Vegeta released a short sigh as he sat on the balcony that connected to what used to be he and Bulma's bedroom. Now, it was probably just going to be her's for a while. Bulma probably wanted nothing more to do with him anymore. If she didn't he wouldn't - couldn't- blame her. He had done the unthinkable and cheated on her- the first good thing to happen in his life.

It still amazed him how -even knowing how shady his past was, and the various and many crimes he willingly committed- she could still love him. Someone like him. It was enigma to him then, and even still it was an enigma to him. When they first cross paths, she was terrified of him, yet eventually she offered him a home. She never once backed down from him, despite the fact that he could easily kill her without a second thought. She was the first person to challenge him, mock him, and insult him (excluding Frieza and his lackeys).

She was the first woman he eventually tied himself down with-it took a long time, but he did. She was the first woman to be pregnant with his child- even if he didn't show any interest in Trunks back then. She gave him a family, and even though she was physically strong...mentally, she was someone to be reckoned with.

Bulma didn't deserve what he did to her, but it wasn't as if he did it deliberately. No, the Android had came over one day questioning him about Bulma's whereabouts (he had just stepped out of the gravity machine when he saw her). And he simply told her to leave because he didn't know and he stated that even if he did know he wouldn't waste his breath telling someone he despised so greatly. The Android, in return, had just started laughing stating that he shouldn't hold grudges with her just because she easily overpowered him when the first fought.

That statement angered him and because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of riling him up so easily, he sneered at her and walked inside his home, hoping that she was at least smart enough to catch the hint that he didn't want her around anymore, but to his dismay and extreme aggravation, she was following him, a simple smirk on his face.

So, instead of going to the room he shared with Bulma to take a shower, he headed for his old room (the room he had before he and Bulma eventually started sharing her room) just to see if she was still going to follow him around like a lost puppy. Deciding to ignore her (not before demanding that she leave to which she replied with a simple chuckle and 'it's amusing to watch you get so riled up') he entered the shower, hoping that she'd be gone before he finished. He didn't want to use physical force because he knew the woman would chew his head off if he did.

Now, when he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel hanging around his waist only to see her still in his home, he snapped. That was where his mistake came in. Not being able to contain his frustration and aggravation any longer, he powered up to SSJ2 and roughly grabbed her, slamming her against the wall. He smirked when her blue eyes went wide. His hold on her got even tighter when she threatened to get Seventeen on him, but after a while, she soon realized her threats were nothing to him. And just when he was about to oh-so-kindly throw her out, she smirked and pressed her lips against his.

He was so shocked and stunned that he didn't know what to do. Everything happened so fast, and it was as if he couldn't control himself anymore. The next thing he knew, he and the Android were suddenly in a intimate position and not even five minutes later, his son was staring at them in horror, shock, disgust, confusion...he saw so many emotions swirling around in his son's eyes and what was surprising was the fact that he could read those emotions so easily.

He was so far gone, that he was vaguely aware of what Eighteen was saying to Trunks. He knew she was blackmailing Trunks, but there was just nothing he could do. If he said something -anything- he'd just end up in the same position as his son. And ever since that incident occurred, his son wouldn't give him the time of day. He wouldn't stop by Caspule Corp as much, he wouldn't answer his calls, and when he did stop by he wouldn't even look at him. He knew Trunks probably hated him at the moment, but there was just nothing he could do. He could have came clean and told Bulma about what happened, but he couldn't even touch her, let alone sleep in the same bed as her anymore.

If there was anything he hated more than fear, it was guilt. And to have that emotion pulsing within him on a daily basis...it made him angry and frustrated. He couldn't do anything, but think about how he hurt Bulma, and how it would devastate her if she found out. He couldn't believe how fast things took a turn, and every time she'd try to comfort him and find out what was wrong with him, he found himself getting even more angry at himself.

And then, when Eighteen had the audacity to stop by one day he was about a second away from lashing out on her. He could barely restrain himself from wringing her neck. But he knew that if he did that, Bulma would get suspicious and he'd eventually have to explain what the problem was...and that was just something he didn't want to do.

Vegeta released another sigh, stealing a glance at Bulma as she slept, unaware that he was watching her. The sobs that he heard her release made something in his chest tighten painfully. Bulma hardly ever cried, she was just that strong-willed. It took a lot to bring her to tears, and to know that he brought her to _sobbing..._made him feel a swirl of emotions he could hardly identify.

He just hoped that one day Bulma would give him the chance to explain himself, and then maybe -just maybe- things could go back to the way things were before he cheated on her.

**A/N: **Here's the votes so far:

A: 0

B: 1

C:5

Remember- A is for an epilogue with a happy ending. B is for an epilogue that I'd like to end it with. C is for both epilogues.

Also, I honestly think Bulma and Vegeta may end up back together either way. Why, you say? Well, because Bulma forgave Vegeta after the whole Buu incident and I honestly think that she'd forgive him for cheating on her unintentionally. I just think that Bulma loves him that much. Let me know what you think about this statement!


	19. Epilogue Part I

Epilogue I

-Week 5, Day 4-

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

*Two weeks later*

(Saturday Afternoon)

Bulma released a sigh as she emerged from the pool in her backyard head first, her short blue hair sticking to her face as glue would stick to paper. Just a week ago, her and Vegeta had made up. He had explained everything that occurred that day, and hadn't left out a single detail. She took him back that same day, and though a small part of her wished she hadn't taken him back so quickly, another part of her - a greater part- had missed him immensely. Her and Vegeta had been together for so long that it was hard going back to sleeping at night without his presence under the same roof as her.

She had _missed_ their famous arguments. She _missed_ yelling at him for breaking something else on the Gravity Machine. She _missed _hearing the slight hum the GR produced whenever it was in use. She _missed _watching him sleep, his chest heaving up and down ever-so-slightly. She _missed _how he'd wrap an possessive arm around her waist whenever he thought she was asleep. She missed his voice, his arrogant smirk - she just missed him in general.

Nothing felt the same anymore when he was gone. Sure, she knew that that was to be expected, but she didn't expect it to affect her so immensely. His absence had an huge effect on her. And each day that passed, she felt herself yearning for him even more, despite what he did. Even now, she couldn't but think about it, but each time she thought about it, she had to remind herself that that was in the past and that that was were it belonged.

Eighteen had stopped by as well, which had surprised Bulma greatly. To think that after all of the damage she caused, she still had the guts and audacity to approach her, let alone step foot on the Brief's property. Needless to say, she was still upset with Eighteen and though she knew she had every right to lash out on the Android (though it wouldn't do anything, but make things worse) she didn't act on her impulses. Instead, she kindly -as kindly as she could, which took a lot of effort - invited her inside, something which surprised the Android. Eighteen, seeing no reason to beat around the bush, apologized, getting straight to the point. Bulma listened, knowing all too well that Eighteen was probably swallowing her pride in order to apologize, but as soon as Eighteen finished she honestly told her that she appreciated her effort of trying to make amends, but she just couldn't find it within her to accept her apology right now.

Afterwards, Eighteen left, leaving Bulma alone to her thoughts once more. Bulma being Bulma, couldn't help but notice that something about the Android just seemed off and for the life of her, she couldn't identify it.

Trunks and Vegeta seemed to be on speaking terms again, which was good, and everything between them just seemed to return back to the way it was before this mess occurred. Bulla was now at her apartment (having stayed over for a while to watch over her), and was feeling much better now that things with their family seemed to be falling back into place again.

And though, Bulma knew that it wasn't possible to forget that something liked this happened, she knew that they'd become a stronger and somewhat closer family because of it...

Eighteen was located on the roof of Kame Island, Krillin not too far off from her. They were sitting in silence, comfortable silence and neither one of them seemed to want to break that silence anytime soon.

She and Krillin had made up the day before and she could tell that he still wasn't over what happened between her and Vegeta. Krilin was always the type of person to always see his faults instead of the good he contained, and she had no doubt that he was probably feeling more insecure than usual.

Krillin always went through these insecure phases, in fact, if she remembered correctly, his insecurity went way back to his childhood days, and it was just something that he never seemed to grow out of.

Releasing a quiet, barely audible sigh, she closed her eyes, the familiar emotion known as regret and guilt swirling around her once more. She was surprised Krillin even had it in him to forgive her, even if he wasn't truly over it. At least not yet.

These three weeks hadn't been well for her. She honestly hadn't realized how attached she found herself to Krillin until the notion that they might not ever get back together settled within her. Each day that passed, she found herself missing her husband more and more...which, Seventeen didn't hesitate to tease her about on a daily basis.

She actually just recently -yesterday- worked up the nerve to face him and see if he'd take her back or not. Honestly, she never thought she'd get married to anyone -let alone to Krillin- but she didn't regret it. Krillin always bended over backwards to please her and make her happy.

Marron, on the other hand, had forgiven her rather quickly, but she could tell the girl was still upset and hurt. She honestly hadn't intended on hurting Marron, she supposed she wanted what was best for her, and she regrettably didn't stop to think how it would hurt Marron in the long run.

Eighteen honestly didn't know if she'd be able to make up for what she did to her family or Bulma's family, but that wouldn't stop her from attempting to make things right once more...

Marron was sitting in her new apartment (having moved everything out of the house her and Trunks shared -which they decided to sell in order for Trunks to get his money back- into the current apartment she was in). Her apartment wasn't suited to keep many people over, since it only had two bedrooms -which she deemed as enough- but it was rather spacious. It had a large kitchen and and a large living room, the bedroom wasn't all that bad either.

More or less, she liked it.

She and Trunks had gotten their divorce final two weeks ago, and she was very much aware of the relationship he and Pan had for he had explained to her the very day they got divorced. She did feel slightly -okay, very- jealous that Trunks wouldn't be hers, but the way she saw it, it was pointless to mope around.

No, she still wasn't over the whole 'marriage wasn't real thing', but as each day passed, she found herself slowly getting over it. So, she knew that she would eventually get over it.

All in due time, she thought to herself. Besides, it wasn't as if she was the only one single, right?

Goten was single, as well as Uub. Bulla didn't have a boyfriend that she knew of...so, maybe the four of them could hang out some time?...

Trunks was sitting on the couch with Pan, both of them watching TV while enjoying each other's company. The two immediately began dating as soon as the divorce was final, and Trunks couldn't help but think that everything felt surreal. For now, they were taking things slow, seeing no need to rush things.

For as long as the two had each other, that was all they really needed.

Now, the laughs between them wouldn't be so strained. Now, the glances they shared wouldn't be full of sadness at not being able to reveal their true feelings, nor would they be full of curiosity, wondering - bordering on obsession - whether or not their feelings were shared or one-sided.

The obstacles that kept them apart were now gone, and now, nothing was stopping them from being together.

**A/N:** Alright, I marked this story as complete, but don't worry...the second part of the Epilogue will be up tomorrow. Since, majority of everyone voted C...I decided to go ahead and get a head start and post this. I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers for sticking with me, encouraging me, and patiently awaiting the next update. If you liked this ending, and preferred that it ended this way...then you don't have to read the second part I'm going to post tomorrow.

I do have other stories that I'm working on that are in progress, but I have two of them on hold. Those two are: Illegal Love (Bulla/Bra and Goten)... that's a fic I adopted from someone and I think the plot is very interesting. The other fic that's on hold is Seven Years Without You (Chi-Chi and Goku)...it's about the emotions and thoughts Chi-Chi may of had while Goku was dead after the defeat of Cell.

The three fics that I will be working on is: Raditz and Eighteen: Meant to Be?  ...It's an AU and if you're in the mood for a different pairing then check it out. Here For You...it's an Future Trunks x OC and The Life of Raditz: Second Chances...it's a Raditz and Eighteen pairing... eventually.

But if you're just in the mood for more T/P then check out SukiChan12's stories, she's a major T/P fan. P.S. Never post more stories then you can handle, I'm (unfortunately) paying the price.


	20. Epilogue II

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

-Week 5, Day 4-

Epilogue II

*Two Weeks Later*

Eighteen released a short sigh, her eyes closed as she tried with all of her might to will her thoughts to cease. Just for a moment at least. She was tired of thinking. She was tired of her thoughts drifting back to Krillin. She had finally worked up the courage to face him, but she was regretting that action. Did she really think that he could forgive her within two weeks time? After years of being married, and she risking it over a fling that didn't mean anything...of course Krillin wouldn't be over it. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

On top of that, his appearance was a dead giveaway that he still had yet to get over what she'd done: he had bags under his eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he hadn't bothered to shave his face.

Marron, on the other hand, forgave her but she could tell that Marron still wasn't exactly _peachy_ with her 'marriage' with Trunks never being real. Perhaps, if she went about it a different way, she could have at least tried to persuade Trunks to give her daughter a shot, or maybe she could have at least tried to advert Marron's thoughts from Trunks and tried to push her into seeing other people .

There was just a handful of ways she could have avoided this situation, but instead of avoiding the situation, she ended up causing a bunch of trouble from just one action. That just goes to show that mostly every action has a consequence, and now here she was still living with her twin brother instead of being where she belonged.

She honestly didn't know if Krillin could eventually find it within his heart to forgive her, but all she could do was hope that he could. Krillin had always been a sweet, forgiving, and a somewhat naive person, and it made something within her tighten when she thought of just how much he had to be hurting if he still could forgive her yet.

That saying of not knowing what you had until it was gone, was all too familiar with Eighteen...

Bulma was located outside sitting in a foldable chair, not too far away from the Gravity Machine. The humming sound the GR was producing easing her deeper and deeper into a state of relaxation. She and Vegeta had made up yesterday, and though she wanted to take him back on the spot -she had missed him just that much- she released all of her frustration on him as well: from yelling at him, throwing insults at him, cursing his name, almost anything that came to mind, yet he didn't say a word. He just took it in silence.

And when she was finally done, just about out of breath, he held out his arms and she honestly didn't need to be told twice.

They stood embracing in middle of the living room, and if her memory served her correctly that was the first time Vegeta ever initiated an embrace. She was already aware that she'd end up accepting him back - she just loved him that much. And whether or not he was aware of that, she wasn't certain.

She just knew that despite what he'd done, it felt _so_ right to be back in his arms again.

Trunks seemed to still be upset with Vegeta, but she guessed she could understand that, but even if Trunks still seemed upset, he did appear to be coming around and engaging Vegeta in a conversation from time to time - although they were short. Bulla, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to give her father an ear full, stating that whether or not it was unintentional and a fling, he should have tried harder to keep it his pants. That statement from his daughter left him spluttering and Bulma couldn't help but chuckle.

She just knew that everything would be alright...

Marron ran a hand through her blonde hair in frustration. It was going to be harder than she thought to get over Trunks and the fact that he was now with Pan. She just couldn't believe that she was too blind to realize sooner that he was never hers to begin with, but she knew that even if she did realize that...she would have most likely ignored it.

She would have carried on as everything was fine, and even though her and her mother resembled one another, she was more like her father personality-wise in some ways. Which basically meant that she was the type to pretend that everything was fine when it really wasn't.

_Pretending _was all she was doing for the past two weeks, and she didn't know how much more she could take. Her and Trunks 'marriage' was over, for the divorce had been finalized that Sunday following the end of the 'party' that had occurred the day before, and she honestly never felt so torn before in her life.

Sure, she had forgiven her mother, but she knew that deep down...she didn't really mean it and she wasn't ready to forgive her mother just yet. Her mother may have had good intentions but she had a horrible way of putting it into action.

Now, that she was alone...in her new apartment, she could just finally let loose what she'd been holding in. All of her pent-up emotions, her frustration, her anger, her desperation...all of it - she could finally release it.

Though, she wasn't sure when she'd be alright again...

Trunks and Pan were sitting on the roof of Pan's house, fingers intertwined, huddled together in comfortable silence. Today had been an extremely busy day for the young couple. From moving in Trunks belongings, and then unpacking it had certainly taken a bit of toll on the both of them.

Both were just glad to be in each other's presence, and to them, it felt as if Trunks 'marriage' had never happened. They two were now officially dating, seeing no need to wait any longer since Trunks and Marron were no longer, legally married.

The past two weeks had been good to them, and they had yet to part each other's side once. Whether the two were staying up until late hours of the night, talking, and watching movies, or just taking an afternoon stroll through the park. Or whether the two were enjoying a picnic located in the middle of a clearing were the grass was plentiful and flowers were at its peak.

They were just content at being able to call each other theirs.

In their opinion, too much had happened that had almost succeeded in permanently keeping them apart, and neither was too keen on letting anything else getting in their way of living the rest of their lives together. And if anything did pop up, both knew that when that time came...

...they would overcome that obstacle _together._

**A/N:** Well, this is the end for this story, and since I have five incomplete fics right now, a sequel won't be made. Once more, special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Thanks for the support! Really! This was indeed a pretty, short chapter...but two epilogues were pretty draining.


End file.
